Your Silence is Your Yes
by Beni-kun
Summary: Ch 21 The Epilogue Memories return?...All right! This is where you see if Benimaru FINALLY recovers his memories... Read on for more. Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys ROCK! XD
1. Memory Loss?

Hello there everyone! I've decided to make another fic…I've got another chapter written for Pain Lies Beneath, but I thought you might like my other fics just until I get that typed up! Anyhoo, you know the deal- Read, and review please:)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SNK characters…you should know this by now, common, peoples!

Chapter 1: Memory Loss?

"What? What do you mean?" Kyo exclaimed, then the hospital secretary replied with a slightly bored voice.

"Yes, you are on his emergency call list, Mr. Kusanagi."

"But, h-how is he? Is he hurt really bad?" Kyo almost had the urge to throw down the phone in desperation.

"He's in critical condition. That's all I know."

"God…" Kyo caught himself before he could say anything else to the secretary. "I'm heading over there, bye." Kyo hung up the phone, and put on his leather, black jacket. He headed out in his motorcycle, hoping that he wouldn't get caught going 65MPH in a 45MPH zone. Once there, he got off quickly, and headed inside the hospital. (Fuck…it's all my fault…) Kyo went over to the front, where he asked what room his friend was in.

"He's in a critical condition room right now."

"Let me speak to the doctors, I've gotta see him-"

"Sorry sir, but-"

"Get a doctor out here, please." Kyo tried to calm down before he said something he'd regret later on.

"Sir, all the doctors are busy, I can't-"

"It's all right, I'll take care of this." Another voice startled Kyo, who turned to face the person quickly. It was a doctor.

"Mr. Kusanagi?"

"Yeah, that's me." Kyo could already see the bad news coming.

"You're waiting here for Mr. Nikaido, is that right?" The doctor asked, taking off his gloves.

"Y-yeah, that's right." Kyo tried to swallow the knot in his throat.

"Well, I'm afraid that Mr. Nikaido has a 80 chance in having lost his memories."

"All of them?" Kyo looked shocked.

"Yes. Until he awakes, we will know what the damage to his head did to him." The doctor responded, looking at Kyo, who cursed under his breath.

"God, it's all my fault…" Kyo looked around for a second, then looked at the doctor, who just raised his eyebrow in question.

"What do you mean, it's all your fault?" The doctor asked.

"I mean that this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't let him go out drunk, I-"

"Drunk?" The doctor interrupted him.

"Yea, he got mad at me, trying to fight with me. I told him no, but he punched me, so I tackled him, trying to hold his hands above his head so he could stop. I let him get up, and he headed off in his car, I should've stopped him."

"Now, were you drunk, too?"

"No, he just came to my house, drunk." Kyo replied, biting his lip slightly.

"Well, if there was nothing you could do about that…then it's not your fault that your friend choose to drive drunk. Luckily, he didn't involve any cars, just a street pole. He flew out the windshield…" A nurse gave him a clipboard. He looked at it, and continued. "…and the impact made him have huge damage to his head…you're friend is lucky. Not many people survive going through the windshield." The doctor replied, looking at his clipboard again. Kyo didn't say anything as the doctor handed him the clipboard.

"Sign here, please. You _will_ take responsibility for him since his parents are in America, right?"

"Yes sir." Kyo signed it, then handed it to the doctor.

"Okay, you can go see him now, but I don't think that he'll be conscious for a while." The doctor lead him to the room.

"I know that…" Kyo replied softly, then headed into the room slowly. He stood at the door for a moment, just looking at Benimaru's battered body. Kyo looked away for a while, refusing to look at him. (Why? Why did this have to happen? And what will I tell him when he wakes up?) Kyo thought, then heard a voice in his head. (IF he wakes up) Kyo shut his eyes tightly, letting the voice clutter him with thoughts of his guilt. (_It's all your fault, you're the reason he's in this condition, you're-_)

"Shut up!" Kyo suddenly exploded. He looked at Benimaru's figure on the bed, suddenly scared that at the thought of waking him, but he hadn't even flinched. He sat down in the chair next to Benimaru's bed, holding his head in his hands. It was going to take a long time for Benimaru to heal…he knew that by heart, that Benimaru _would_ make it…(He will…) Kyo thought, clenching his fists together tightly.

"He'll make it out…"

LPLPLP

Well, how did you guys think of that for a start? Heh, well let me know what you think, okay? Please review! Later, peace:D


	2. Wake Up!

Okay, since I got about two reviews…I decided to write another chapter…just until I have time to type the other chapter to the story…I should've just typed out my ideas…but they all came to me when I was in school…or at work. But anyhoo, enjoy the chapter, and thanks to the peeps who reviewed! Thanks! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Benimaru…or Kyo, so don't freakin' sue mee!

Note: Words in Italics are flashbacks…err, those paragraphs there…also, (AN: ) is just me interrupting the story.

Chapter 2: Wake up!

"It's been four weeks now-he should be awake by now!" Kyo literally shouted at the doctor, who just held out his hand in front of him.

"Calm down, now-"

"No, I'm not going to calm down! You should be doing something-anything! Make him fucking wake up!" Kyo shouted again, pointing at Benimaru's figure on the bed. The doctor sighed, then spoke again once Kyo began to pace around the room, trying to calm down.

"I can't do anything. He's under a coma-there's nothing neither of us can do for now. The damage on his head might have done more damage than I thought…he might not wake up at all." The doctor said this as if he had said it a thousand times before with no emotion at all.

"So…there's no hope for him waking?" Kyo seemed to be in a trance, looking at Benimaru's pale face with the oxygen mask that was breathing for him.

"I'm afraid not…I'm going to have to tell his parents-"

"No, God, no!" Kyo paced around again.

"I have to tell them-"

"NO!" Kyo shouted loudly. This surprised the doctor. "What I mean is, no…you can't do this-not yet. He'll wake up, you'll see." Kyo sat next to Benimaru's bed, taking hold of the cold hand on the bed. "He'll make it through…" Kyo's hand slipped off and onto his head. He held his head in frustration, looking out the window, out into the night sky. The doctor, meanwhile, shook his head, knowing that Kyo wasn't going to give up. He decided to slip out, and let him think awhile. Kyo, a few minutes later, turned to look at the doctor, but realized that he was gone. He looked over to Benimaru once more, looking at his pale face once more.

"Kami, Beni…why? Why did you have to take off like that?" Kyo asked softly, knowing that Benimaru couldn't hear him. He tried to remember what had set him off that night.

_Kyo had opened the door, revealing Benimaru, who was obviously drunk, he was having to lean against the wooden pole that held the porch roof. _

"_Dude, Beni-why are you-oh, man, you reek. Have you been drinking?" Kyo asked, surprised that Benimaru was even drunk. He never tried to look bad for the ladies. (Some chick must've dumped him) Kyo thought sadly._

"_Drinking? O-only just a little, ya know?" Benimaru laughed, and it didn't look like he could stand up on his own any longer. Kyo caught him just in time before he fell to the ground. Kyo laughed._

"_Whoa, dude, seriously, why are you drunk?" Kyo asked, leading him to the couch._

"_Drunk? I'm not drunk…" With Kyo's help, Benimaru sat down on the couch, dozing off. Kyo sighed, then suddenly heard a thump on the floor. He realized that Benimaru had fallen off of the couch, and was now on the ground, laying faced down. Kyo helped him up slightly, and Benimaru clung to him, saying something in-between his teeth that Kyo couldn't quite understand. _

"_What?" Kyo asked, trying to part Benimaru away from him. _

"_Gawd, Kyo…I'm so fucking messed up…I messed up bad…" Benimaru murmured beside Kyo's ear._

"_Dude, what? What did you do?" Kyo asked._

"_I, I fucked…" Benimaru's voice trailed off._

"_Huh?" Kyo tried to part away from him, but Benimaru held on tightly._

"_Fucked around…hurt me…the other day…Drinking helps me forget…" Benimaru was murmuring, and Kyo could barely understand him. Benimaru suddenly parted from Kyo._

"_Oh, Kami…" Benimaru suddenly turned, and vomited on Kyo's carpeted floor. _

"_Aw, man. Beni, couldn't you have warned me that you felt sick?" Kyo sighed in frustration, but remembered what he had said. "What, did you fuck some random girl or something?" Kyo laughed. Benimaru wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket, then stood up, going over to Kyo._

"_You know what? You think you're all that, Kyo…you fucking bastard." Benimaru threw a punch to Kyo's face. Kyo dodged it, and Benimaru fell to the ground.(AN: Heh, you can just see Benimaru trying to punch Kyo when he's too drunk to even stand!)_

"_Dude, what's up with you?" Kyo had stopped laughing, heading over to Benimaru. He got up, and began to punch Kyo again, but Kyo dodged, and Benimaru got even more furious._

"_Stop moving, you bastard! Lemme, hit your sorry ass in the face!" Benimaru once again, launched a punch to Kyo, and it caught his stomach. Kyo grunted, then held Benimaru's hands, dropping him onto the ground, and straddled him. Benimaru struggled, and Kyo managed accidentally elbow Benimaru in the face._

"_Why are you trying to hit me?" Kyo questioned, holding Benimaru's hands above his head. Benimaru's nose was bleeding now. _

"_No, get off me! I can't let you do this again!" Benimaru yelled out, struggling even more. Kyo looked at him in confusion. _

"_What? What are you talking about?" Kyo asked, trying to keep Benimaru from lifting his arms. _

"_No…don't hurt me…" Benimaru murmured once more, and Kyo got off him slowly._

"_Beni-" Kyo started off when Benimaru scrambled to his feet, and ran out. Before he even had the chance to open the door again, Benimaru was driving off in his car, swerving…_

"I couldn't have stopped him anyhow…" Kyo thought, snapping out of the memory…surely, one that Benimaru wouldn't remember…now he'd probably never know why Benimaru was acting so strange that day. (Come to think of it…) Kyo thought, remembering a few days before, when Benimaru had made up an excuse for not going with him and Yuki to the movies.

"_I'm sore…I can't go. You two go on without me."_

"_Why?" Kyo had asked over the phone._

"_Uh, well, I-look, I have to go check on the food I'm preparing, and I can't do it with my phone in my hand." Benimaru replied._

"_Oh, okay…bye, then."_

"_Ja." Benimaru had hung up quickly, but Kyo still decided to go over to his house, and see what was going on. Kyo and Yuki knocked on the door, and a very surprised Benimaru opened the door._

"_K-kyo?" Benimaru didn't open the door wide like he always had. He only opened it to where he could see Kyo. But Kyo forced open the door, and went inside. Benimaru was silent. He just stood there, not wanting to move. Something that day had been very different…_

Kyo snapped out of his thoughts, and took hold of Benimaru's shoulders with rage.

"Wake up! Beni, why won't you wake up?" He shook Benimaru, but knew that it was no use. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "It's all my fault…if only he had told me about his problem…he wouldn't have been drinking…" Kyo trailed off, sitting down on the chair again, with his head in his hands, missing the pale, cold hand twitch slightly…almost in response…

LPLPLP

Well, that's the end of that chapter…more to come soon! Please review, thanks:D

_Silverquickstar:_ Thanks for tha review! Well, aw shucks-ya really think it's gonna get good? Well, expect it to have a lot of twists and turns! Thanks, keep with this fic, later:D

_Tira-kun:_ Thanks! I'm glad that you think it's realistic, and well written! Like I mentioned…expect a lot of twists and turns…it usually keeps me writing the fic… Anyhoo, thanks again, please keep with this, later:D


	3. Fade

All right…I'm finally back! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've had absolutely NO time all this week…but anyhoo, ya'll enjoy this chapter, and I hope that you review at the end, okay? Let me know what you think! Thanks to the peeps who reviewed! Ah, I'm so happy! Free Xbox360's to everyone! Whee!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beni, Kyo, Shingo, or Yuki-oh yea, or Ash in this fic…they all belong to the people who made them at SNK…damn them! I wanna own Beni! He's mine, I tell ya, miiiine! (thinks up a plan) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem! Anyway…onto the fic.

Chapter 3: Fade…

Kyo, once more, headed out of the hospital, alone…still hoping to hear good news while he was away…but he knew that there was no chance in that. For some reason, he kept blaming himself over and over again. (Why do I think I'm responsible for all this? Why?) Kyo thought as he drove on his motorcycle. He was only about 2 minutes away from home…and he hadn't gone to school all those weeks…

"Fuck…" Kyo muttered under his breath once he saw that he wouldn't be home alone. He got off his motorcycle slowly, taking off his helmet. He saw Yuki come out, standing at the doorway. She waited until he got on the porch, then began asking questions to what she already knew about.

"Where were you?" She asked, but when Kyo didn't answer, she began to talk again. "Kami, Kyo, why do you stay with him all day, and almost all night when you know that you can't do anything about it?" Kyo, once again, didn't say anything. He just stood there, looking out into the open while Yuki studied him carefully. She sighed, then opened the door, signaling him inside. Kyo refused, sitting outside on the bench…the one Benimaru had given them a few years ago for Kyo and Yuki's 7th year anniversary of being together. Kyo sighed, putting down his helmet that he had forgotten to put on the seat of the motorcycle. Yuki sat with him, studying his expression. She had never seen Kyo this sad.

"Tell me what's wrong." Yuki finally said, while Kyo just looked at her. Kyo was about to look away when Yuki took hold of his chin, and made him look at her. "Tell me."

"Kami, Yuki…" Kyo closed his eyes to keep the tears from escaping, taking Yuki's hand away from his chin, looking away slowly. "He won't wake up…he's just…there…pale, cold, and non-moving." Kyo replied softly. Yuki suddenly felt sad for him…she understood that he had known Benimaru for years now…almost as long as she knew Kyo. Even if they couldn't get along most of the time, they were still friends...

"He's going to be okay, Kyo…you'll see. Benimaru isn't the type to give up, you know that." Yuki wrapped her arm around Kyo's waist slowly, saying those soothing words to him softly. Kyo embraced her suddenly, and let the tears flow…while Yuki just held him, rubbing his back absent-mindedly.

"There, Kyo…shh…" She looked out into the open, wondering if what she said, would come true…she hoped it would.

LPLPLP

Kyo awoke the next morning, ready to leave to the hospital like he always did…he didn't care if he missed school anymore…he wouldn't be able to concentrate, anyway. He looked at Yuki's sleeping figure on the bed, wondering if she had really meant those words last night…(She's right…Beni wouldn't give up that easily…) Kyo thought, putting on his shoes. He headed in the bathroom, taking a quick shower. As he stood there, combing his hair in the mirror, a sudden voice startled him at the door.

"Kyo?" It was Yuki, looking at him, studying him. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "I know you're going to see him…but be careful, okay?" She said, placing a kiss on his just shaven cheek. Kyo smiled, probably for the first time since the accident, and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the lips. Kyo parted the kiss, knowing that somehow…Yuki now understood him…

"Now go…I have to get ready for school." She smiled, then pushed him out the bathroom. Kyo shook his head, then quickly pulled on a plain white shirt, then his black leather jacket. He grabbed the keys along the way, heading out to his motorcycle. As he drove to the hospital, he thought about the first time he had met Benimaru…it wasn't that he remembered it as if it was a good memory, but still…Benimaru hated him, ignored him for a long time until he finally accepted his defeat, and decided to become friends with him…or, try to, anyway. They never got along most of the time, and Kyo had become accustomed to calling him names like Pretty boy, swishface, and sometimes the casual Femmy. He loved those names because Benimaru looked feminine most of the time…especially when he got the leopard shirt in 2003. Once there, he slipped inside Benimaru's room, each time expecting to see Benimaru awake…but he wasn't. He was just there…pale, and non-moving. A sudden voice startled him.

"Bonjour(T: _Hello_), Kyo…I'm glad to see you're here." Kyo turned around quickly, and saw Ash, of all people, there, standing behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo lit his palm with flames, stepping up to Ash, who just stood there, that smirk on his face.

"What do you think? I'm only visiting your…" Ash paused, looking over to Benimaru. "Hm…how should I put it...ah, yes, friend…your ami. J'ai regret(T_: I'm sorry_), sometimes I forget my English." Ash circled around Kyo, looking at him with a smirk. "I heard about what happened a few days ago…I thought, why not visit this American blonde." He added.

"You don't have the right to come and visit him whenever you don't even know him." Kyo replied, glaring at him.

"Oh, is that right?" Ash let out a slight laugh. "I thought all visitors were allowed…" Ash trailed off, then took a moment to look at his newly painted nails.

"Just get out of here before I kick your faggot ass." Kyo replied with a deadly tone of voice.

"Bien...I shall see you later, Kyo Kusanagi." Ash teleported before Kyo could say anything else. Kyo's anger subsided slowly, then he sat down on the chair next to the bed, leaning back thoughtfully. (Why was that bastard here?) Kyo thought, then heard the door open slightly. He saw Shingo's head pop in slightly. Shingo seemed surprised when he saw Kyo there, looking at him.

"K-Kyo-san. I didn't know that you were here, I-I should go-"

"No, it's all right…come in." Kyo had a small smile on his face. Shingo stepped inside shyly, looking at Benimaru's figure on the bed. "Did you come visit?" Kyo asked as Shingo sat down on the other chair, nodding slightly at Kyo's question. Kyo sighed, then looked at Shingo, who held a card in his hand. "Who's that for?" Kyo asked.

"For Benimaru-san." Shingo handed Kyo the card, and Kyo read it mentally.

_Beni-san, please get well soon! _The card said in Shingo's writing. Kyo sighed again, handing him the card. (I just hope that there is hope...after all…this is Benimaru Nikaido we're talking about…he wont give up…he can't…)

LPLPLP

It was 8:34PM when Kyo and Shingo decided to go eat something in the Hospital cafeteria. The doctor stayed behind to check on Benimaru's status. Kyo walked behind Shingo, who seemed to be leading the way. Kyo still had his hands in his pockets when Shingo stood there, opening the door for Kyo to go inside. Kyo smiled his thanks, and Shingo quickly followed behind his ex-idol-Well, as so we thought. Kyo ordered first, then Shingo followed the lead, ordering basically the same thing Kyo had ordered. Kyo looked amused.

"I thought you weren't going to copy me anymore." Kyo looked at him with a small smirk on his face.

"Well, I-uh, became accustomed to eating what you eat…" Shingo trailed off, laughing nervously, with his hand sheepishly behind his head, pretending to scratch the back of his head. "Um, gomen, Kyo-san." Shingo added while he got his plate of food, and handed Kyo his own. Kyo just shook his head as they found a seat to sit in and eat.

Once they had begun eating, Shingo cleared his throat, and managed to say in a small voice.

"Um, K-Kyo-san, um, do you think Beni-san will be okay? I-I mean, will he, you know, recover…" Shingo trailed off as he saw Kyo's expression…he seemed serious again…thinking pensively. A few minutes later, Kyo responded without a doubt.

"Of course he will. He'll make it out." Kyo smiled slightly…a fake smile. He knew better than to lie to the boy when it wasn't true…but maybe he believed that Benimaru would make it through…that he would actually pull it off…

"Let's go back already." Kyo said suddenly, getting up from the small table they had been sitting in. Shingo followed Kyo's lead, and they headed back into the room. Kyo paused at the door. Something felt wrong…really wrong. He quickly opened the door, and to his horror, he saw someone there, the room was dark, but it was enough to see that the doctor was falling into unconsciousness, and blue-ish white glowing eyes in the dark. Kyo turned on the lights. He and Shingo gasped at the sight. They saw someone there, holding the doctors' face with both hands, sending electrical surges through him. The doctor was beginning to shake, his mouth pleaded for help, but nothing came out. The almost unrecognizable person let the doctor drop to the ground slowly, breathing heavily. He looked at his hands in shock, looking at the doctor on the ground, then at Kyo and Shingo. His hands shook, and he seemed to be getting really nervous.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, oh, God…" The blonde man held his head in his hands, then backed up to the wall.

"Hey, it's okay, we're here to help you." Kyo slowly stepped up to him, swallowing the knot in his throat. Meanwhile, Shingo checked on the doctor on the floor. The blonde slid down to the floor, still holding his head in his hands, taking in shaky breaths. Kyo neared him, noticing the needles still in his arm.

"Here…let me help you." Kyo said softly, taking hold of the blonde's shaky hand, still cold, but moving. He pulled it out slowly, and the blonde flinched.

"Wh-where am I?" The blonde questioned, looking into Kyo's brown orbs.

"You're at the hospital, Beni…don't you remember anything at all?" Kyo asked.

"B-Beni?" The blonde looked confused. Kyo suddenly felt sorry for the blonde. (He's lost everything…) He hugged the blonde tightly, remembering why he had been waiting in the hospital all those weeks.

"God, you're all right…you're all right…"

LPLPLP

Okay! So, how was that? A bit longer than most! Heh, well thanks bunches to all who reviewed! I love you all! Well, not in THAT way…but you all know what I mean! lol. Yea, as you notice like in all my other fics, I like to make Beni suffer for some odd reason…maybe I love him too much so I torture him! lol! Anyhoo, please review, and I'll try to update soon! later, peace:D

_Tira-kun_: Dude, thanks for the add to faves! I'm glad that you are liking this fic! I ask myself…am I the only one who loves Beni, like personally? Eh, I'm kinda obsessed…even if the thing he really hates is otaku…but he'll learn to love me! Lol! Thanks anyhoo, take care, later, peace! XD  
_Scourge ver 1.19_: Aww, thanks! You like fics that are about KOF characters outside of the KOF tournaments? Me too! And tha drama! Heh, I love writing fics like that…anyhoo, if you're wondering…this isn't going to turn into yaoi, so you can read it without a worry! I've just had this fic on my mind now, and decided that(for once), that I shouldn't put any yaoi in it! Yea, I bet you're glad! Anyhoo, thanks! Later, peace:D  
_Silverquickstar:_ Hey! I did what again? O.o(looks confused) Eh, well thanks for reviewing and telling me that you like my fic! Don't worry, I'll read your chapter once you have it up, okay? Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing! Later, peace:)


	4. Thoughts

Ahem!Sorry for the lack of update...I made up for it by making this chapter a little longer...well, sort of. Anyhow, thanks to the people who reviewed! I appreciate it! Hope you guys haven't forgotten about this fic...yet. Please read and review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SNK characters used in any of my fics...so yea...don't sue.

Chapter 4: Thoughts

Kyo studied Benimaru from the kitchen. Benimaru was sitting on the couch, just looking at the empty TV screen. Shortly after the hospital incident, Kyo decided to take him home. The doctor was fine-or as so he claimed to be. Benimaru's head was still wrapped in white bandages. Kyo went over to him slowly, hoping to not disturb him. (It must be awful…not knowing anything…not even your own name…) Kyo thought, sitting next to him. He didn't know what to say to him, exactly…he'd never been in this type of situation before. Kyo was surprised when Benimaru broke the long silence.

"What was I like?" He asked, turning to look Kyo in the eye. Kyo looked into the deep, empty blue orbs for a moment, then looked away.

"Well…uh, you were-" Kyo was at a loss of words. (What do I tell him? That he was a narcissive blonde who was always trying to train harder just to get top spot on the KOF tournaments?) Kyo thought nervously. "You, uh, were a great friend-no, I mean, you still are, but-"

"I get it…" Benimaru interrupted him. "You're my friend, right?" Benimaru answered. Kyo had expected more, though.

"Yeah. You're right, Beni." Kyo smiled slightly.

"Is that my full name?" Benimaru asked, looking at Kyo carefully.

"Um, no. It's Benimaru. Benimaru Nikaido." Kyo answered, then got up to show him a picture of him, Benimaru, Yuki, and Goro together at some kind of restaurant. He handed it to Benimaru, who just looked at it, trying to remember something.

"Nikaido? I thought I was full American…I look like it…was I adopted?" Benimaru asked.

"No, um, Beni, your mom is Japanese, and your dad is American…only they're in America right now." Kyo replied. Before Benimaru could say anymore, Yuki came in, just back from school. She looked very surprised that Benimaru was there, looking at her, then looking at the picture. He noticed that they had been a whole lot younger back then…and his own hair…how did he manage to do that? Right now, he had it down. It covered most of the bandage on his head, but you could still see where it wrapped around his forehead. And his face…flawless. He then remembered that he had a slight beard. With that, he seemed almost unrecognizable.

"Oh, hi Beni!" She came over to him, and gave him a slight hug. Benimaru seemed surprised.

"I'm Yuki." She introduced herself, apparently happy because Benimaru was alive…but most importantly, that Kyo would no longer have to worry about him as much anymore. Shingo popped his head inside the door, then came in slowly. Benimaru somewhat remembered the young teen from the hospital, but he had been so frightened at what he had done to the doctor, that he hadn't even bothered to notice everything.

"Uh, hey, Beni." Shingo held out his hand. Benimaru seemed confused for a moment, but then quickly took action. (He must be my friend, too…) Benimaru thought, shaking his hand.

"I'm Shingo…nice to meet you-again?" Shingo smiled sheepishly.

"Let's go to the bathroom, and we'll get you all fixed up." Kyo led Benimaru to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, and put his hand on Benimaru's shoulder, looking into Benimaru's empty blue orbs.

"If you want to shave, then use my razor-if you want to go ahead and shower, then feel free to do so." Kyo smiled at him, then headed out, leaving Benimaru in the bathroom, alone with his only thoughts of the day…the questions he still had.

"Who was I?" Benimaru murmured, looking in the mirror while peeling off his clothes slowly. He unraveled his bandages slowly, and threw them away. It all seemed normal…Did he even remember how to take a shower? He asked himself, but knew exactly how to as he stepped into the tub, and turned on the water full blast. The cold water that cascaded down his body felt good…he felt that he needed this…not thinking of anything else but relaxation. As he scrubbed his body, he noticed some bruises here and there. He also wondered how he had had the accident in the first place. Kyo nor the doctor had been willing to tell him. Why hadn't they told him anything? He took hold of a towel nearby, and began to dry himself, looking in the mirror…at his face. He looked older somehow…from the picture he had seen…why did this bother him so much? He took hold of the razor, and looked at it for a while. He put on the shaving cream, and began to shave the left side of his face slowly. Once done, he switched the razor to his left hand, and began to shave the right side of his face. He was absent-mindedly shaving his face when he dropped the razor when he felt a sudden sharp sting of pain, and looked in the mirror once more. He saw blood trickling down from his cheek, and realized that he had cut himself. He washed out the razor, then began once again, despite the blood that still trickled down his cheek, and into the sink slowly. He finally finished, then washed his face, observing it in the mirror. There was a sudden knock at the door, which startled Benimaru slightly.

"Hey, Beni, are you ready yet?" Kyo's muffled voice said. Benimaru wrapped a towel around his slim waist, then opened the door slowly. Kyo looked at him, surprised.

"Hey, you shaved! Great, now let's get you some clothes on." Kyo had a small smile on his face as he led him into his room. "Now I know that my clothes probably aren't your style, but whenever we get to your apartment room, we'll get everything that's yours, and we'll go on from there." Kyo opened his closet, revealing Kyo's usual clothing. Benimaru thought it was good enough since he didn't remember anything he'd wear. Benimaru shrugged, then picked out some black pants, and Kyo's green crossed shirt. Kyo looked surprised. He never thought he'd see the day when Benimaru would wear something of his that he actually liked. Kyo's eyes widened as he almost forgot something.

"Oh, dude, you can't be without underwear…err, if you'd prefer, I'll lend you some of my boxers." Kyo smiled sheepishly, then went over to his drawer, and picked out some black boxers. "They're new…so don't worry." Kyo then added, looking at Benimaru, who had a confused look on his face. "Well, I'll let you change. Come on downstairs when you're ready." Kyo headed out the door so Benimaru, (who still had the towel around his waist) could change. He finally changed into the clothes he had picked out, looking at himself in the mirror. What annoyed him the most was the hair-what was he going to do with such a mess? He found a comb, and began to comb it, taking out all the tangles-then realized at how smooth, and beautiful it really was. He headed downstairs, and saw Kyo there, with the other two people…he couldn't remember too well. They all seemed to look at him with slight astonishment. Yuki was the first to recover, clearing her throat for a second.

"Beni…I never thought I'd see the day when you put on Kyo's clothes-"

"That's exactly what I thought earlier." Kyo interrupted, and Shingo couldn't quite believe his eyes. (Even I don't wear Kyo-san's clothing like that…) Shingo thought, amazed at what Benimaru looked like without the tight half-cut shirts he always wore all the time.

"Right…Now that you're all ready, I want us to have something to eat." Kyo headed for the door, and signaled them all out. Kyo winced slightly, remembering where the accident had happened at…in a car. Speaking of car-where was Benimaru's car? What condition was it in? Kyo took them out for food, while Benimaru looked around the city, dumbfounded. He didn't remember a thing…and a headache began to surface as he tried to remember. Benimaru brought his hand to his head, wincing slightly.

"What's wrong?" Shingo was the first to notice.

"N-nothing…I just need to close my eyes for a second…my head hurts…" Benimaru closed his eyes. The fact that he had been in a coma for about 6 weeks was just impossible to believe for him. No wonder why he was so thin-and awfully hungry. His head was suddenly forgotten, and he now held his stomach tightly, wondering how much longer it was going to take to get them there.

"Almost there, Beni." Kyo suddenly spoke up from the drivers' seat, looking at Benimaru from the rear-view mirror. There was still the same absence in his blue orbs…nothingness. He kept his eyes on the road, wondering just what Benimaru was thinking at the moment. (Surely, nothing…but how am I going to tell him about the accident? About everything else that's happened?) Once at Beni's favorite Japanese restaurant (Of course, he remembered nothing of it), they got off, and Kyo ordered Beni's favorite food-Shashami. He hoped that everything he'd like before would come back to him, and hopefully, he'd remember something. The food was brought, and Benimaru just stared.

"It's your favorite food. It's good." Kyo answered before Benimaru had a chance to ask. He just shrugged, and began to eat. Anything was good at the moment-he was starving!

LPLPLP

After, they went to Benimaru's apartment room, and gathered what they could for the day.

"Whoo! I've never had to carry THAT much before." Kyo laughed slightly, kissing Yuki on the cheek. Benimaru watched from far-aways, smiling silently. He wondered if he had someone...someone he could hug, and laugh with. He was interrupted from his thoughts as someone hugged him from behind.

"Aww, does Beni-kun feel left out?" Kyo laughed, then let go of him slowly. It was as if they'd forgotten that Benimaru knew nothing, but they were suddenly reminded. Kyo stopped laughing a while later, then glanced at the slightly amused Benimaru.

"Sorry Beni." He looked away sheepishly, then sighed. "Let's go." He signaled them all to get inside the car.

As Kyo drove them home after what seemed days to Benimaru, he thought about what he could've been like, and if he knew, that if he'd like the way he acted. So far, he was liking the fact that he was friends with Kyo and the rest. Shingo, who seemed to be the youngest out of the group received slight torment from Kyo, and seemed to obey everything he said at times. By the time he realized it, they were already at the house. He carried in some stuff that was his, and set it into the room Kyo supplied him to sleep in for the time being. He didn't realize he'd had so much expensive stuff until he sat in his room, most of his belongings on the floor, shuffling through them somewhat. His attention was caught by a small object in one of the boxes. He realized that it was a key. But to what? He shrugged, putting it in his pocket for safe keeping. He'd ask later. He sighed, throwing aside some hair accessories. He really liked to take care of his hair, he observed, looking at some pictures that he'd thrown aside. He wondered if anybody else had some kind of powers...just as he did. He didn't care for the time being...he was awefully tired, and all the thinking had gained him more of a headache than anything else. He slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping that he'd find some kind of connection with it all.

LPLPLP

SO, what'd you guys think? I know, I know...long time no update, huh? Well, I'd completely forgotten about this one fic...but, anyhoo, nice chapter for you all there. Hope you enjoyed, and please review! Later, peace:D

_Silverquickstar:_ Thanks for reviewing! I hope you update your fic soon! Aww, thanks:) Ya knew it was gonna be a good one from the start...well, let's hope so through out the rest of the fic! lol Thanks, later peace:D  
_Soul.Scourge.:_ Thanks, dude! Yea, of course I can include Duo Lon...that is if you still want me to. lol I know, Beni is FINALLY awake. Thanks for the review, laters, peace:D  
_Tira-kun:_ Heh,heh...yes, the awesomeness as usual! lol Poor Beni...one of these days he's gonna get glomped by those obsessive otaku fans...not including me, of course. :P lol Heh, well thanks for reviewing my fics! Later, peace:D


	5. Aggressing thoughts about escape

Oh, yes...there will be romance...that is, between Kyo and Yuki, that is. Heh, gotcha there, didn't I? And about Benimaru...well, let's just say that he'll be wondering around a whole lot, and he will be...hmm...let's just say he won't want his memory to come back at all. Muahahahahahahahaha-cough, cough-Ahem! Yea...I'm evil, I know. :P Well, here's the fifth chapter for all of you who read...and review. Thanks to all who reviewed! It greatly helps me out...to continue this thing. Anyhow, onto the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SNK characters used in _any_ my fics...I don't know how many times I've had to say this...Oh well!

Chapter 5: Aggressing thoughts about escape...

The blonde lay on the cool, comforting grass, with one hand resting on his forehead, looking up at the blue sky. He heard the birds chirping quietly, wondering if they knew anything at all. He reached up to the sky with his other hand, hoping to touch one of the clouds going by steadily as the wind pushed them on, further onto the north. He put his hand down slowly, watching as the clouds moved, forming shapes that he'd recognize every now and then. He felt someone lay next to him in the grass, but he didn't bother looking to see who it was.

"What are you doing, Beni?" Kyo asked with a small smile on his face.

"Just looking..." Benimaru murmured, turning his head slighly to glaze at Kyo for an instant.

"Oh..." Kyo responded, not knowing why the blonde even bothered being out here, just laying around. "So, um, do you want to do anything, you know, go out somewhere?" Kyo asked, sitting up slightly.

"No...not really." Benimaru responded, a small smile forming on his face. Kyo frowned. He was used to Beni going out to places all the time, and it really bothered him that Benimaru was just laying around...of course, he had to understand that the poor blonde knew nothing at the moment, so he just sighed, and stood up to leave him alone for another while.

"All right, then. Come back inside if you need anything." Kyo smiled, then headed into the house, while Benimaru stayed there, admiring the way the sky looked, and the fact that he couldn't get enough of the fresh air that was outside. (I don't want to worry about who I was...but to me, now it's all about what I can learn on my own...and how to improve my flaws...) Benimaru thought, sighing in relaxation. He suddenly felt someone else lay beside him. (Kyo...he just can't leave me alone, can he?) Benimaru thought, then turned to face the person, who didn't turn out to be Kyo, but a platinum haired blonde, who was staring right at him.

"W-who are you?" Benimaru sat up quickly, looking at the slightly amused man laying beside him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, smirking a bit more. "Ah, yes...I forgot...you can't remember a thing." The man chuckled slightly, then sat up to look at his nails. "My, my, Benimaru-kun...forgotten about me already?" He smirked once more, then tore out some grass from the richly soiled ground.

"How-" Benimaru began to ask, but the man silenced him by putting a finger to his lips.

"Shh...I'm Ash, Ash Crimson...and I've come to visit you for some special reasons, understand?" Ash asked. The blonde nodded his head slightly.

"I believe you...well, how should I put this...you and I worked as a team-oh, enough chitter chat, I must be going...I shall see you later, Benimaru-kun. Until then, be ready."

"W-wait-" Ash disappeared from sight before Kyo came, and looked at Benimaru with a frown.

"Who were you talking to?" Kyo asked, sitting next to Benimaru in the grass once more.

"N-no one...just talking to myself..." Benimaru replied, then got up, dusting his pants off slightly from the loose grass.

"What are we gonna do? Kami, I''m so bored." Kyo sighed, looking up at the sky, as if it had the answer.

"Have you ever had that feeling?" Benimaru suddenly spoke up, looking at his hands.

"What feeing?" Kyo asked, startled by the sudden question.

"That feeling you get when someone's watching you..." Benimaru trailed off, looking from his nails, to Kyo's face.

"Umm, sure...I get it sometimes...why?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know...it was just a stupid question to ask." Benimaru smiled sheepishly.

"Well, yeah. I do get it. Common, let's go inside. I think it looks about to rain." Kyo pointed to the south, where dark clouds with thunder could be seen.

"It's still a bit far away, though." Kyo yawned, then signaled him to the house. Benimaru sighed, following Kyo into the house. He headed up to his room, where no one could disturb him. He wanted time alone...just to think...(Who was that person? Why did he tell me to be ready? I wonder what all this means...)

LPLPLP

In the middle of the night, Benimaru awoke to a creaking noise, almost as if someone was in the room with him. He sat up in bed, and turned on the lamp nearby. He heard nothing.

"Maybe it's just my immagination..." Benimaru whispered to himself, shaking his head slightly. Then he suddenly heard a voice.

"_Do you know who you are_?" It was more like a faint whisper that sent chills up and down his spine.

"Who's there?" Benimaru demanded, sitting up in bed a little more. He scanned the room, looking for any sign of life besides his own.

"_Who are you_?" The voice whispered once more. It felt closer now.

"I-I'm..." Benimaru trailed off...he didn't really know who he was...all he knew was his name. He suddenly felt something fall onto his bare hand. He slowly looked at his hand, and realized what it was. It was red. (Blood...) Benimaru looked up, but saw nothing. (Where the hell did this come from?) He asked himself, getting up slowly. He slipped on some sandles, releasing a shaky breath. He looked in the bathroom mirror nearby. He saw nothing wrong with his face. Though he opened the water, splashing his face with the water. He looked again. This time, he saw another face, a pale one. He screamed out, backing out of the door.

"Who's there?" Benimaru found it difficult to speak. His mouth was so dry...he needed air. The room was getting too hot. He saw the window, and opened it quickly. Cold air rushed in. Benimaru jumped out, despite that he was on the second floor to the house. He lay there a for what seemed forever...his whole body hurt, and the rain constantly pounded on his face as he tried to look up at the sky. With trembling breaths, he tried to get up, but his body seemed not to belong to him...he just lay there, watching as the rain turned red, tasting bitter, and copper-like...just like blood.

"_Do you believe what you see?...Do you believe what you are_?" The voice continued to haunt him as he lay there, closing his eyes slowly. He felt someone pick him up gently, but he couldn't open his eyes...too tired. He was suddenly on his bed, shivering from his wet clothes, and his hair covering his face slightly. He saw a figure in front of his bed, red eyes glowing. Benimaru reached out, trying to touch whoever was there...as the figure slowly faded away, and everything went black.

LPLPLP

In the morning, Benimaru opened his eyes to the brightness of the room, realizing that the window was still open. He sat up, his body aching.

"Did that really happen? Or was I dreaming?" Benimaru got up, realizing that his hair was wet, and that his clothes had mud stains over them. (So...it really did happen...) He thought, heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

LPLPLP

"Kyo, you're going to be late for school!" Yuki yelled, trying rapidly to fix her hair.

"Can't I just not go at all?" Kyo yelled from the room, groaning.

"You know better than that, Kyo." Yuki headed to the kitchen to fix something to eat. She was startled when she saw Benimaru there, washing some pans, the food already ready on the table.

"Beni, oh my gosh(AN: OMFG! lol), you scared me!" She sighed in relief, looking at the food on the table.

"Go ahead...eat as much as you want..." Benimaru said, smiling slightly.

"Thanks, Beni!" She laughed slightly, then sat down to eat.

"Yuki-" Kyo stopped short once he saw Yuki at the table, eating. Benimaru was still washing dishes. "Beni, you're up early." Kyo smiled, going over to him. Benimaru didn't say anything, but rather, just smiled at Kyo.

"Kyo, come eat." Yuki called from the table. "Beni made us some breakfast." She added, taking a bite from her food.

"Wow, thanks, man." Kyo headed over to the table, while Benimaru looked through the window in front of him. He suddenly winced, seeing red mix with the soaped water. He dropped the sponge, realizing that he had cut himself with the knife he had been washing. The blood flowed easily. Benimaru just watched...it reminded him of last night...the redness he tasted...he wondered if that had been his immagination. He suddenly heard a gasp, and Yuki taking hold of his hand.

"Beni! You've cut yourself. Here, let me treat it for you." Yuki took hold of a towel nearby, cleaning off the blood. Kyo came over to inspect it.

"It's not that deep, Beni. Don't worry. Let me get you a band-aid." Kyo rushed off to go get it while Yuki ran Benimaru's hand under the water just until Kyo came back with the band-aid. Kyo came back with an alcohol wipe, and the band-aid. After disinfecting the cut with the alcohol wipe, Kyo gently placed it on the wound, smiling at Benimaru, who just stood there, looking at his hand. (These people...they really care about me...) Benimaru thought, looking up at Kyo, and Yuki's face.

"There! That should do it." Kyo smiled, then sighed.

"I'll go turn on the car-thanks for the food, Beni!" Yuki left, grabbing the keys along the way. Kyo turned to Benimaru.

"So, why did you cook us breakfast?" Kyo asked.

"I just felt like it...why?"

"No reason...Umm...yea. It's time for me to head to school. I just hope that you don't get bored. Don't worry, I'll come back soon. In the meanwhile, why don't you get to looking at the rest of your stuff...see if you remember something." Kyo looked away from Benimaru's face, which seemed to be disappointed because he was leaving him by himself.

"Okay..." Benimaru trailed off.

"Don't worry...I'll be here as soon as possible. There's no telling who will show up today, so please don't open the door to anyone." Kyo said, then handed something to Benimaru before he headed out the door. The door shut, and Benimaru just stood there, looking at the object Kyo had placed inside his hand. It was a small ornament. It looked like some kind of a bird. He frowned. Kyo gave him this? What was all this about? He quickly placed it inside his pocket, taking Kyo's advice...,maybe he could remember something looking through all the junk he had still in boxes. Kyo hadn't even stepped into his room since they brought the rest of his belongings...he'd be amazed at what he had turned the room into. He usually spent his time decorating the room, trying to see what would look good on what...He sighed, going over to the box he hadn't gone through. Throwing aside some more hair accessories, he suddenly spotted something. It was a shiny-colored bag. He picked it up, then opened it. He reached inside, feeling something slimy. Benimaru pulled his hand out slowly. His eyes widened, screaming with horror. He kept looking at his hand, looking at the red substance dripping down his hand. He couldn't stop screaming. He dropped the bag, and out came something...something he couldn't figure out...all he knew was...it was something from the human body...

LPLPLP

"You really made it?" Kyo exclaimed, kissing Yuki on the lips.

"Yes! Kami, Kyo, I've been waiting for this for ages now." She exclaimed.

"I know!" Kyo laughed, hugging her close again as he opened the door to the house. He suddenly stopped. The silence...he felt something was wrong.

"What is it?" Yuki asked, but Kyo quieted her down.

"Shh...stay here. I'll go see." Kyo headed up the stairs slowly. He could hear whimpers coming from Benimaru's room. Kyo's heart quickened. He saw that the door was creaked open slightly. He opened it a little more, seeing Benimaru at the corner of the room, his knees to his chest, with his hands wrapped tightly around them. His head was against hidden from view,and he was rocking himself. Kyo heard Benimaru's whimpering. He neared him, afraid of what he might see.

"Beni?" Kyo questioned. Benimaru took no action. He was still the same way, rocking himself, and whispering something. Kyo knelt down next to him, taking hold of his shoulders. "Beni, what's wrong?" Kyo tried to shake him out of his senses. This startled him, and caused him to scream out. Kyo realized that his voice was hoarse...he must've been screaming all day long.

"Beni, Beni. listen to me!" Kyo shook him a little more.

"No! Please, take it away!" Benimaru screamed, hugging Kyo, who seemed surprised.

"Take what away?" Kyo asked.

"The blood...everything." Benimaru whispered, looking at Kyo with his red, wet eyes. He pointed accross the room, where Kyo looked slowly. He gasped, looking at the bloody mess, and that part...

"Holy shit...what the fuck is that?" Kyo headed over to it. He suddenly heard a scream by the door. It was Yuki. She covered her mouth, looking at Kyo with wide-eyes.

"It's...it's someone's finger..."

LPLPLP

"Beni, Beni- wake up!" Benimaru suddenly heard Kyo's voice. He awoke, startled. (It was all just a dream...just a dream...) Benimaru thought, breathing heavily. How did he fall asleep? He was on the ground, with his belongings laying all over the ground. He looked up at Kyo, who was with Yuki, looking at him with concern.

"You okay? You were screaming...is everything okay?" Kyo asked. Benimaru nodded.

"Just a bad nightmare..." He trailed off.

"Well, common, let's get ready to go out somewhere...staying here too long isn't good for you." Yuki suddenly spoke up.

"Right." Kyo replied before Benimaru could say anything. "Get ready. We'll meet you downstairs." Kyo said as he left. Benimaru sat there, still in shock...(That was all just a dream...if it was, then how come it felt so real? Maybe...it was a memory...or was it not?) Benimaru thought, getting up from the ground to dress. He looked into the mirror, looking at his reflection...

"That person...Ash, Ash Crimson should have all the answers..."

LPLPLP

Wehehell! What'd you guys think? I know...heh, this chapter is kinda dark...and it seems to have a lot of blood in it. lol Seems like my older fics. There you have it...review please! Thanks, later peace:D

_Silverquickstar: _Wow! Thanks! Yea, well, luckily or else you would've never found out about that update. Anyhoo, thanks for the comments. I appreciate it:) Well, ya better update your fic soon! I wanna know what it's gonna turn out to be! Please continue yours soon. Ya know, you shouldn't let the lack of updates slow you down from writing a fic-just write it out! It's there for other people to look at-and if they don't enjoy it, or review-it's their loss 'cause you're an awesome writer! Thanks for reviewing the fic! Later, peace:D  
_Sheepstick: _Sheepstick, eh? lol Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing! I hope I answered your question there...romance between Kyo and Yuki. So maybe this will turn out to be yaoi-free, after all! lol Let's just hope so...anyhow, thanks for reviewing my fic! Update your fic, too! It'd be awesome if you did! I already explained it all...as to why you should write it in that email...so, please update! You're awesome:) Later, peace:D  
_Tira-kun: _Whee! Yes, you're alive! Haven't heard from ya in a long time! lol J/K...about that you're alive thing. Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing! Totally, I liked that scene, too! Let's just hope that I can update sooner next time! Heh, well thanks for reviewing! Later, peace:D


	6. Whispers

Well, here's tha next chapter! I hope ya'll enjoyed the last! lol Don't worry guys...this chapter won't scare you...this time. Be ready for the next! Thanks to _Silverquickstar_, and _Sheepstick_...though I know your name will change...eventually. :) Anyhow, thanks for tha wonderful reviews! Onto this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...yea, that's right, you heard right! I don't own!

Chapter 6: Whispers...

After eating at the restaurant, Benimaru headed to the spot where he'd first seen that man...Ash Crimson. He sat in the dark, pulling out grass from the soil, awaiting to see if he'd come again. (Maybe he can give me some answers...) Benimaru thought as he looked up at the moon. He sighed, laying down once more, feeling uncomfortable with the clothes he had on...he wondered if he could stand wearing these insanely tight clothes. They were his, weren't they? He'd have to get used to them...

He suddenly heard a voice...that voice again.

"Show yourself!" Benimaru shouted, standing up in a fighting position. He didn't know why he'd stand up this way...it was probably a normal reaction to him before he'd lost his memory. He felt electricity run through his body, just like it had on that day, when the doctor was there, and he was killing him. He couldn't control it. He suddenly felt a blast of energy from his body, then nothing. He looked at the ground, the grass he'd been standing on was no longer there, but burned.

"Oh, God..." Benimaru backed away, but ran into something. As he looked back, he saw a figure, with a pale face, and long hair braided. He realized that it was the same face he'd seen in the mirror.

"You!" Benimaru stepped away from him. The man just stood there, looking at him.

"Who are you?" Benimaru asked, looking at the taller figure. His Chinese outfit was dark purple, and his long nails were painted purple, his long fingers wrapped around his body. The man didn't answer, but Benimaru heard the voice.

"_Do you know who you are?_"

"Beni, where are you!" Benimaru suddenly heard Kyo's voice. He turned around quickly, seeing Kyo running toward him. Benimaru turned around, but saw no one there...the strange man had left.

"Hey, what in the heck are you doing out here?" Kyo asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Nothing..." Benimaru replied, while Kyo looked at the grass he had burned.

"Your powers...you don't know how to control them, right?" Kyo asked, pointing at the grass.

"Why do I have these powers?" Benimaru asked.

"It's uh, well...it's a long story...but I'll explain it to you once we're inside." Kyo replied.

"Am I the only one who has powers?"

"No, Beni...I have some, too...it's my responsibility to keep the Orochi power under control, but now with Ash...I don't know what he's scheming..." Kyo trailed off.

"Ash?" Benimaru looked startled. Ash was the one who had come to him the other day...what did all this mean? He didn't dare tell Kyo.

"Yeah...he stole the Yata mirror from Chizuru...and now he has the power...I don't know what he's planning, but it's up to us to stop him." Kyo looked at the moon. "Yagami..." Kyo whispered, continuing to look at the moon, at the dark sky...Benimaru seemed more confused than ever. Who was Chizuru, or Yagami...but most importantly, what was the deal between Ash Crimson? Why had he come to him?

LPLPLP

One week later...

Benimaru had learned what he could from Kyo, but it was impossible to say what he had done over the past few years since Kyo had not been with him.

"Hey, Beni!" Kyo called. By the time Benimaru had turned to see what he wanted, he saw someone running full speed towards him. His eyes widened, trying to move, but he was tackled to the ground. The next thing he saw was the sky, and heard Kyo laughing.

"Whoa, sorry Beni." Kyo got up, and offered him his hand.

"What was that for?" Benimaru smiled, taking Kyo's hand to help himself up.

"Oh, nothing...just a little football without the football. I mean, seriously, how can American people stand doing that?" Kyo sighed, laughing a bit more.

"Oh yea...football." Benimaru mumbled. Kyo slapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Kyo looked at him.

"Nothing...just have a slight headache." Benimaru replied, dusting off his clothes.

"Oh, hey-" Kyo snapped his fingers suddenly. "I was planning to take you to a game." He finished off, digging out three tickets from his back pocket.

"A game?" Benimaru looked confused. Kyo laughed. He was getting used to seeing that look on Benimaru's face.

"Yeah. Tickets to a soccer game." Kyo replied.

"Soccer?"

"Uh,huh." Kyo replied. "Let's go, and get ready swishface!" Kyo ran off, laughing.

"W-wait!" Benimaru ran after him. "Who is a swishface?" Benimaru yelled.

"You, prettyboy!" Kyo yelled, laughing some more.

"I'll get you back, Kyo!" Benimaru sped up, realizing that he could run even faster. Eventually, he caught up to Kyo, and tackled him before he reached the door, then headed inside, locking the door.

"Hey, open up!" Kyo's muffled yells came from outside.

"No can do..." Benimaru smirked. "Maybe whenever your girlfriend gets here, she'll open it for you." Benimaru replied.

"Hey, dude-Beni. 'Common, open the door before I charr your ass!" Kyo yelled. Benimaru bursted out laughing, heading upstairs to his room, smirking.

"If only Kyo was smart enough to know he has the keys in his pocket..."

LPLPLP

"Are you ready yet?" Kyo asked Yuki, who was still in the bathroom.

"Almost!" She shouted. Kyo sighed in frustration, heading up to Benimaru's room, where, he, too was taking an aweful lot of time.

"Yo, Beni! Hurry up!" Kyo yelled. He was about to knock on the door, when it opened, and Benimaru stood there, with a small smile on his face.

"Ready." Benimaru replied. He had changed into other clothes, in which he thought were tighter than the last, but he liked them. He had on a tight red shirt, and some black pants. He was surprised that he could even pull the shirt on. Kyo's eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey, I've never seen you with that shirt."

"I just found it..." Benimaru replied.

"Of course...You still owe me from earlier." Kyo grumbled.

"Really? Took you long enough to know that the key was right in your pocket." Benimaru laughed.

"Shut up." Kyo grumbled once more.

"Kyo! I'm ready to go!" Yuki yelled downstairs.

"Come on." Kyo headed downstairs. Benimaru followed closely behind, still chuckling.

"It wasn't that funny." Kyo said as he took his jacket from the coat hanger.

"What was funny?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing." Kyo cleared his throat. "Come on, let's go." Kyo said before Benimaru had a chance to say anything.

"What's all this about?" Yuki whispered to Benimaru, who smiled a bit more.

"I'll tell you all about it later." Benimaru whispered back. Yuki laughed, then they headed out to the car.

LPLPLP

Wonder what's gonna happen at that soccer game? O.o Well, this is a kinda short chapter, but more chapters will be coming up soon! Thanks to those who reviewed! I greatly appreciate it! Later, peace:D


	7. Padded rooms lead the way through

Wehehell! Ahem! You must think it's a miracle...for me to be updating this a day after. Heh, well anyway, here's tha next chapter for you all! Please review-andhappy thanksgiving-that is if you have it...

Thanks to those who have reviewed so far! I'm ingreat thankfulness from yourreviews! Thanks _Tira-kun, Silverquickstar_, and _Sheepstick_...THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SNK characters in my fics...only in my mind...

Chapter 7: Padded rooms lead the way through...

At the soccer game, Kyo and Yuki stayed close, and made out while Benimaru kept his eyes on the game. (This is more like something they planned for themselves...) Benimaru thought. He headed out of the stadium, and toward the bathrooms, where it was a little bit more quiet, and not so crowded. (Who was that guy? Why is he asking me who I am? What am I suppose to be?) Benimaru thought as he held back a choaked sob. He was so confused, even after Kyo had told him everything they'd been through...all those years...and he couldn't remember a thing. He slammed his fist onto the wall. The pain struck him a second later, but he did it again, and again, until the skin tore, and the blood flowed onto the ground. He let out a cry, sliding down to the ground.

"Why? Why did this happen to me?" Benimaru questioned, holding his battered hand tightly.

"You are chosen, are you not?" A voice suddenly startled him. He looked up to see him there.

"You! Why are you following me!" Benimaru yelled.

"My, my...fiesty today, are we?" The man laughed.

"Why...? Why do you look for me?" Benimaru stood up slightly.

"Well, if I told you right away, it wouldn't be any fun, would it?" The man laughed once more, then turned serious.

"But what I will tell you is this..." The man neared him, and whispered something in his ear. "Do you remember that night? When we bonded?" Benimaru's eyes widened. He suddenly saw something, it came to him quickly...there was blood, pain...He tried to run to the door, but the man shoved him against the wall, threatening him with green flame.

"Now, now...you don't want to ruin Kyo's precious moment with that bitch, do you?" The man snarled, taking hold of Benimaru's neck.

"Fuck...you..." Benimaru managed, but the man paid no attention to his words.

"Now, if I remember correctly...you were my servant, and I was your leader...Hmm...so that means, you obey me!" Benimaru felt himself being thrown to the other side of the wall, glass breaking.

"You-you're Ash Crimson...why are you doing this?" Benimaru managed to say.

"Let's just say I have my reasons..." Ash trailed off, then lit his palm with his green flame once more. "Help me finish what I came for, and I'll spare your life, Benimaru-kun..." Ash smirked.

"Ash!" There was another sudden voice. Ash turned around, but was kicked in the face with a long leg. He skid a few feet, just laying there, faced down. Benimaru looked to see who it was. It was the pale-faced man he'd seen the last week. He was helping him? Why? He helped him up while Ash recovered slowly, getting up, and looking at them.

"Duo Lon!" Ash seemed surprised. He suddenly laughed bitterly. "Hmm...I'd knew you'd come to ruin things...but he's mine...I'll do as I like with him." Ash wiped the side of his mouth, and realized that it had been blood.

"Don't get so used to having things your way, Ash." Duo Lon replied, smiling a bit. The more Benimaru looked at him, the more he began to remember him from somewhere...(But where?) Benimaru thought as he held his side. He looked down at his hand. It was bleeding. He realized that he'd cut himself with the broken mirror shards. "Don't think I didn't find out about your evil plans, Ash." Duo Lon replied, holding onto his long, braided hair.

"Hmm, do you think that really matters now? You're too late...it's already been all planned out!" Ash attacked, catching Duo Lon square in the chest. Duo Lon grunted, then took hold of Ash's leg, and threw him aside. Ash hit the wall, then hit the ground. He lay still. Benimaru winced, watching as the blood flowed from his side wound. He was getting dizzy...blackness surrounded him, then nothing...

LPLPLP

Benimaru awoke in a white room. He suddenly saw that he was in a closed room, where the floor beneath him was soft, cushoned. He sat up, realizing that his hands were caught in something. He saw that it was a stray jacket. His breath quickened. Where was he? Was he where he thought he was? He got up, running to the door. He slammed against it, but it did no damage. White, and cushoned...this couldn't be...

"Let me out!" He shouted. His voice was hoarse, he realized. "I'm not crazy!" He shouted once more. The door opened, and two guards came inside, and took hold of him easily. A doctor came in, and inspected his eyes. Benimaru shook his head away, wondering why he was here. Where was Kyo? Yuki? Anyone?

"It seems as if you've decided to finally wake up...it's been almost 3 weeks since you were brought in here..." The doctor took out a needle, signaling the guards to take off the stray jacket. (Three weeks?...But how?) Benimaru thought, as the guards took off the stray jacket cautiously, just in case if Benimaru tried to make any type of escape.

"Why am I in here?" Benimaru demanded.

"A friend of yours says that he saw you beating yourself up in the bathroom at the soccer game a few weeks ago...or do you not remember?" The doctor inserted the needle into his arm. Benimaru did not wince, or even show any reaction to it. (Friend? Who?)

"But, two of your friends doubt that you'd do that to yourself...but we'll see..." The doctor smirked, letting go of his arm. The guards slipped it on him again, and Benimaru stood there, unable to think.

"I do hope that this place is a whole lot better for you, Benimaru...we'll help you in any way we can." The doctors, along with the guards headed out, leaving Benimaru alone again.

"I'm not crazy, am I? No...this just can't be...it can't..."

LPLPLP

I know, I know...kinda short, but I can tell you this much...this chapter has given you more of an idea of what's going on, right? Heh, well, let's just see how this turns out...why is Benimaru in a mental facility? OR is it? How can he escape? We'll see in later chapters-until then, please review! Thanks if ya do! Later, peace:D


	8. Agreement

Well, thanks to _Sheepstick, Silverquickstar_, and _Tira-kun _for reviewing! Man, it is a miracle...updating so quickly...maybe it's because We had Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday off for Thanksgiving? Heh, well anyhow, here's tha chaper-enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SNK characters.

Chapter 8: Agreement...

"Let me out! You fucking bastards!" Benimaru kicked at the padded door, knowing that it had no effect. He felt electricity run through his body once more. He let himself fall, but as he was falling, someone caught him.

"Oh, Benimaru-kun...if only you had agreed...and if only that fool Duo Lon had not interfiered...you wouldn't be in here." That familiar voice said. Benimaru tried to get away from him, but being in the stray jacket was too much of a disadvantage for him. Ash held him tightly.

"You can still get out of this, Benimaru-kun...that's if you agree to what I said we'd do..." Ash replied with that smirk still present on his face.

"Kyo told me not to trust you." Benimaru responded.

"Oh, but Kyo knows nothing about me...how can he judge me, then? Maybe it is Kyo who you shouldn't trust." Ash said softly before letting go of him. Benimaru now faced him.

"Take me out of this." Benimaru demanded.

"So is that a yes?" Ash asked with hope.

"Just get me out of here...I'll do anything you want." Benimaru replied, not looking him in the face. Ash's smirk widened.

"Très bien(T: _Very well_), Benimaru-kun...you've made your deal." Ash lit his palm with his green flame, and he smiled evilly.

LPLPLP

Ash opened the door to the house, and Benimaru stepped in, amazed.

"Voila...Ma maison."(T: _My house_) Ash gestured with his hand, smirking at the look on Benimaru's face. He closed the door behind him, and walked over to Benimaru, who set down the duffel bag Ash had brought for him filled with his clothes that had been at Kyo's house.

"Maid!" Ash called out suddenly. A small, old woman and a man suddenly appeared.

"Take Benimaru's bag to his 'room'." Ash ordered, smirking at the thought.

"What do you want me to do?" Benimaru asked. Ash signaled for Benimaru to sit down. Benimaru sat down hesitantly while Ash headed over to a cupboard, where Benimaru saw a lot of different wines, and liquor items. Ash took two of the wine glasses, and began to search for a good wine to serve.

"Well...first of all..." Ash trailed off, finally finding one he wanted, and opened it. "I want you to have a good time while you're here...so, how about we set those things aside...for now." Ash chuckled slightly, serving the two wine glasses. He headed over to Benimaru, and handed him one of the glasses. Benimaru took it, looking at the wine that had been poured inside. It was a deep red...it almost looked like blood. Ash sat down across from Benimaru, in another couch, crossing his legs, almost like a woman would. He swerved the wine glass in his hand, looking at Benimaru.

"Now...let's have a good time." Ash smirked, raising his cup. "To us...and the evil we may bring upon this city..." Ash smiled evilly. Benimaru hesitantly raised his own cup.

"To us..." He trialed off, while they both took a drink. (He has agreed...) Ash smirked behind his glass cup. (Now, the real fun begins...)

LPLPLP

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem! Okay, short chapter, but I've got something planned up for this fic...heh, thanks to those who've reviewed-you guys are awesome! XD Thanks! Please review! Plus tard, paix! (Or in other words...Later, peace!) :)


	9. Broken Glass Silhouettes

Hey there dudes and dudettes! I've come back for this awesome chapter...I tried my best to include some action, and I hope ya'll like it! Please read on to see what happens! Also, thanks to _Sheepstick_ for reviewing the last chapter, and to _Silverquickstar_, and _Tira-kun _for reviewing the other chapters-you guys rock! Please read and review!

Chapter 9: Broken Glass Silouhettes

Benimaru awoke to the light shining in his eyes. He groaned, turning to his other side. He didn't remember what had happened after the drink, but it seemed as if he hadn't slept all night. There was a sudden slight knock on the door, and a woman's muffled voice.

"Mr. Nikaido. Master Crimson is downstairs, waiting for you." She responded with an accent. He didn't answer, though. He lay there, with his hair covering his face, wishing that morning hadn't come yet. _(I wonder if Kyo knows where I am...and what I've agreed to...) _Benimaru thought as he sat up, searching the room for a moment. He spotted an open door, and realized that it was a bathroom. He got up, walking to it slowly. He looked at himself in the mirror, realizing that he hadn't shaved. He searched for a razor. Once he'd found one, he washed his face, then applied some shaving cream.

After shaving, he headed downstairs, where the maid looked at him as he walked toward the table. The food was already prepared, and Ash sat at the far end, that still present smirk on his face.

"Ah, bon jour Benimaru-kun...did you have a nice sleep?" He asked with a rather, small mischevious smile.

"Not really..." He responded, while Ash signaled him to sit down.

"Go ahead...eat. You'll need it." Ash murmured, playing with his cup of coffee.

"But...what is this?" Benimaru asked, looking at it with slight disapproval.

"Bread...and one of the French favorites...escargot..."

"Escargot?"

"Oui, snail...you don't like it?" He questioned, knowing the answer.

"N-no, I've never tasted it...but-"

"That's fine...Madame Questenia..." He called the maid, who came over to him, and bowed. "Bring him something more...American..." He finished, while the maid headed over to what seemed the kitchen.

"Now...would you like some coffee?" He asked, signaling the man, who had been standing in a corner of the room the whole time. Benimaru nodded his head. The man served him some coffee, while Ash began to talk.

"I'm sure you're anxious to know what I've gotten planned up..." Ash trialed off while the woman served Benimaru some eggs and bacon. Once she had left, and the man had gone out, seeing that this was going to be a private conversation, Ash finally continued. "...as to why I need your help...but...that will have to wait." He replied.

"How am I suppose to know what type of dirty work I'm going to do if you won't even tell me?" Benimaru spoke up, his eyes locking with Ash's.

"Dirty? I wouldn't call it dirty...more like cruel...evil..." Ash laughed slightly. "You'll know in time, Benimaru-kun, only time will tell..."

LPLPLP

"Who took him out?" Kyo shouted at the doctor, lifting him up from the ground by his shirt.

"I have no idea. No one saw him come in or out-"

"I've had enough of this...let's go, Shingo. I know who it is now..." Kyo put him down roughly, heading toward the exit. Shingo followed closely behind, wondering who Kyo was talking about.

"Kusanagi-san, who are you talking about?" Shingo asked, clearing his throat slightly.

"That bastard Ash...he should've been the one who did this..." Kyo responded.

"A-Ash?" Shingo stammered slightly. Kyo unlocked the car, and got inside. Shingo did the same. Kyo sighed in frustration.

"He's planning something...I know it."

LPLPLP

Meanwhile, Ash was on the phone with someone, while Benimaru looked off to the distance, wondering just how long he was going to be there...he needed to make up a plan to escape. He didn't want to be a part of this.

"Hmm, okay...tchao, Shen-kun." Ash hung up the phone, then looked at Benimaru for an instant.

"Are you ready to begin?" Ash asked.

"Begin what?" Benimaru asked with a confused look on his face.

"This." Ash was suddenly by his side, taking hold of his neck. Green flame in his other hand.

"W-what are you doing?" Benimaru managed, while he tried to loosen Ash's grip on his neck.

"Training...and torture...a test...to see if you're the right one." Ash replied. Benimaru felt the strange, electricity running through his body once more, then exploded in anger. The next thing he saw was Ash on the ground, with that smirk still on his face.

"Very good..." Ash managed breathlessly. His body still shook from the overwaging power that Benimaru had sent through his entire body. He got up slowly, and neared Benimaru, with his green flame still lit, ready to strike.

"A fight is what you want? Then you can have one!" Benimaru ran towards Ash, who dodged Benimaru's punch, then attacked with his own. He caught Benimaru in the stomach. He heard Benimaru grunt slightly. Ash ran outside, hoping that Benimaru would follow...afterall, he didn't want to ruin his own house just for a mild test with the clueless half American, half Japanese breeded man. By the time he had noticed, the blonde had caught up to him, and was now holding him down on the ground. He had almost forgotten that the blonde could run faster than he could due to his lightning speed. Benimaru held his hands behind his back, kneeing him square in the back so he couldn't make any moves of escape. Ash just laughed. After a few seconds, Benimaru let go, and let Ash stand up slowly. Ash had his back turned to Benimaru.

"Hmm...you're very good...considering that you don't remember any of your moves..." Ash stopped laughing for a moment, then turned around. Green orbs met blue.

"Just what do you want from me?" Benimaru had a mad look on his face. Was this man really going to command him to do anything for him? Or was he just going to use him? Ash didn't respond. He felt something trickle down the side of his face slowly. He reached for it, and wiped it off. It was red. (_Blood_...) Ash smirked, looking at his own blood on his finger tips. He licked it, then spit it out, an evil laugh emerged from him suddenly.

"You'll see..." Ash was at his side again, but this time, he gave him no warning. He punched him with his hand lit. The fire burned Benimaru's shirt rapidly, and Ash heard Benimaru's cry of pain as the fire reached his delicate skin. Before Benimaru had a chance to react, Ash did his _Bluviose Excessive Emerald Ankle _move, flipping three times, and kicking Benimaru with his leg, and flame. Benimaru was on the ground, cringing in pain. Ash grunted.

"For someone with speed, you sure let your guard down..." Ash laughed. Benimaru stood up slowly, almost falling as he did, holding his throbing arm. His whole body hurt, but his right arm seemed to give him the most pain.

"Bastard..." Benimaru gritted through his teeth, watching as the blood flowed from his arm. What had Ash done to him? It wasn't just the fire...it had been something else. He realized that it was a deep cut.

"Hmm...sounds like it really hurt you, didn't it?" Ash laughed, then prepared himself as Benimaru stood in a fighting stance once more.

"This isn't over...yet." Benimaru wondered why he was striving to beat him...he wondered if he was like this before he had lost his memory. He rushed at him, then felt the circulation of the lightning run through his body, then head for his arm, where it caught Ash in the stomach. It had been quick. One moment, Ash was on his feet, and the next he was on the ground, his stomach aching with pain...But the weird thing was...he was enjoying it. He looked at his now mud-stained clothes.

"My clothes are ruined...what a shame...this means that you will get much more punishment." Ash got up, kicking at Benimaru. He blocked the first two kicks, but by the time he saw Ash's hand, covered in his green flame from the corner of his eye, it was too late. Benimaru ended up on the ground once more, with the still present pain in his right arm, and now his face ached, burned. He felt the blood run from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it quickly, and got back up. (I'm not going to give up...I can't loose to him...) Benimaru thought as he saw Ash there, still smirking.

Ash gathered up energy from his flame, then released his _Thermidor Thumper_. Benimaru dodged it successfully, attacking Ash from the side with a powerful kick. Ash skid a few feet from him. Before Ash had time to react, Benimaru took him by the neck, remembering the doctor...and that intensifying power that he was sending into the doctor's body. He did so with Ash. A few seconds, later, he heard Ash laughing once more. (_Why does he laugh at everything I do? Bastard_...) Benimaru thought, intensifying those surges into Ash's body. Ash screamed out loudly. Benimaru felt his body weaken, as his own was as well.

"Hey, let-go!" He suddenly heard a voice, and a punch from behind. He dropped Ash, falling to the ground. He looked up at his attacker. It was a blonde, who spit on him as he kicked him in the gut, cursing in what seemed Chinese. Benimaru tried to get up, despite the blood that was emerging from his throat, and inside his mouth. He held it back, and got up, trying his best to aim a punch to the man, but failed. He fell to the ground, and the blonde picked him up by his already torn shirt, and punched him in the face. Benimaru felt his face go numb, but the blonde who held him released another punch that hit him on the side of the head. He was on the ground, everything had turned white for an instant, then he saw it...

It was him, steering a car at an increasing speed, then it going out of control. He gasped as he saw the car hit a pole, then he snapped back into reality, where he lay on the muddied grass, unable to move.

"Shen...I'm okay...we were just...practicing..." He heard Ash's voice. He was looking up at the sky. He still saw stars, but his vision blurred.

"Hn, you call that pracice? That guy could've elecrified your ass." The man named Shen said.

"Merci for the slight rescue, Shen-kun...but you didn't have to punch him like you did..." Ash seemed to be recovered from all the shock.

"He tried attacking me...what else was I suppose to do?" Benimaru heard him say. He closed his eyes, swallowing his own blood. He felt someone pick him up, and carry him inside, and onto the bed he had slept in the night before. His whole body ached...and all he wanted was rest...

"Don't worry, Benimaru-kun...you'll heal up...soon..." He heard Ash's voice before he drifted off into the darkness that engulfed him rapidly...

LPLPLP

Well, what did you guys think? Pretty good for my first attempt at an action scene, eh? lol Just kidding. BUT, if ya did think it was pretty good, then please send me a review-I'd greatly appreciate it! Thanks, later peace:D


	10. Break Through

Okay! After having some re-writing done, and some short parts added, I'm finally finished with this chapter here. :) Thanks to _Sheepstick_, _Silverquickstar_, and _Tira-kun _for reviewing, and staying with me on this fic so far! I LOVE YOU GUYS! XD Well, maybe not THAT way, but ehrm, yea...thanks. Without you guys, I wouldn't have gotten as far as I am now. :) Thanks bunches! Please read on and review!

Discliamer: I do not own the SNK characters...I just use 'em in my fics 'cause I've got nothin' else better to do! ;)

Chapter 10: Break through

Benimaru's POV

Was that a memory? Where I was driving? Was that how the accident happened? Why am I laying here when I should be finding answers to questions I can't find? I sit up, still a little sore from the 'training' Ash and I had a few weeks ago...I wonder if I'll really be able to do anything right...The last few weeks have been hell...I'm just so confused...

"Benimaru-kun...don't you think it's time?" Ugh, I hate it when he asks these random questions...

"Time for what?"

"For your first mission." He smiled, emphesizing the word 'mission'. If only I knew what was coming next...

"Let me guess...you want me to kick the crap out of someone, right?" Over the weeks, I had gained an attitude that was just...I dunno...I don't remember my personality from back then, so this is my personality that I'll stick with.

"Hmm, how did you guess?" I still hear that smirk in his voice.

"I guessed..." I mumble, but he doesn't seem to care about this new attitude I've grown attached to.

"Right...so, I want you to choose...between your friend, Shingo Yabuki, or..." He trailed off, wiping some of the dust from the TV set with his finger, then frowning. "Or...Seth...your old chum..." Ash smirked, knowing that I didn't have a shitty clue as to who Seth was. Shingo...no, I can't hurt him...so, I'll go with this Seth person...

"Seth." I answer before he could say anything else. He looks startled at first, but then continues, coming over to me with a picture held inbetween his index finger, and his middle one.

"There, is your ami(T:_ Friend_)...now, here's the plan..." He smirked while I just listened closely...

LPLPLP

Well, I'm at the house...and it seems as if my old pal, Seth has quite a bit of security. Police stop me with guns pointed to me. I could've easily taken them out, but I had to go with Ash's plan...always his damn plan.

"Stop right there. Who are you?" One of the police officers asked, nearing the gun closely to my head.

"I'm Benimaru Nikaido...and I've come to see Seth...my old accomplice." I respond while the other guard radioes in.

"Sir, a man by the name of Benimaru Nikaido is here to see you. Do you-"

"Ah, yes. Benimaru! Let him pass. I'll meet him on the way in." Seth's voice was heard from the small device. The guard shrugged, then let me pass. Excellent...this is working so far...now I've gotta get him where those guards can't help him. As I enter the house, Seth is already downstairs, with a smile on his face. Kami...I just wish I had never agreed to this...he's my friend...or, I really can't remember, but if he'd let me in with those guards, then...I must really know him...

"Benimaru! Long time no see!" Unexpectedly, he gives me a rather, big bear hug. I hear bones cracking. He lets go, then looks at me, frowning. "I see you've changed quite a bit, old friend!" He laughed, leading me to a big table, where a girl with red hair looks for an instant, frowning with disapproval but then going back to reading her newspaper.

"Vanessa, it's Benimaru. He's finally come to visit us."

"At our headquarters? He'd never do that..." Vanessa seemed to not like me visiting. So, this isn't a house...of course, Ash mentioned something about them being detectives.

"Well, he did today, didn't he? Don't tell me, you're still-"

"Yes, I still am." Vanessa interrupted, putting her newspaper down. "He's no better than all those men out there." Vanessa stood up to leave, then headed off. What'd I do to her? I must've blurted it out because Seth responded with a slight chuckle.

"She still remembers that day whenever you were being a drunk pervert, and sqeezed one of her boobs...then, you got hit a couple of times...you must not remember it since you were so drunk." Seth began to chuckle a little more. Me? Being a pervert? Drunk? Hmm...I really have to find out what I've done now.

"Oh..." I respond, biting my lip with nervousness...one instant, he's going to be laughing, and the next he'll be in pain...Kami...why did I ever agree to this?

"Well, she takes it personally, and besides, she had Ramon, who always tries to impress her on several occasions." Seth suddenly realized. "Oh, right...I forgot that someone had told me about your memory loss..." Seth laughed. "Sorry about that." He headed over to one of the chairs, signaling me to sit as well, but I didn't.

"You better yet?"

"Of course..." I smile reasuringly. He buys it.

"Hey, Seth, can I speak to you...privately?" I smile slightly.

"Whatever for?"

"I just want to ask you something...it won't take long." Of course it won't...it'll be fast...you won't feel much pain...until after, that is.

"Um, okay...let's go outside, to the back yard." He put on his jacket, then I followed him through the house. We finally exited, and viewed almost perfect grass. Too bad it was going to be ruined after...

"So, what is-" I didn't give him a chance to answer. I quickly took him by the neck, and began to shock him. It was all going to be too easy...He tried pulling my hands apart from him, looking at me with a shocked look on his face, while I had an evil smile on my own.

"B-Benimaru...w-why?" He managed, while I tightened my grip, and made the surges even more brutal.

"I can't tell you old friend...I just can't." I replied before letting go of him. This wasnt over yet, though. I began to kick him, punch him until the blood was too much for me to stand, or maybe it was the fact that I was beating someone up just because someone else said so? I stopped, looking at my bloodied hands, and Seth on the ground.

"You!" I suddenly heard a voice behind me. It was Vanessa. She charged towards me, but I dodged her attack, and fled out of there.

"Come back here, you bastard!" I heard her in the distance, but I kept running, hoping that she wouldn't catch me...but I knew she couldn't, anyway.

After I felt secure enough, I stopped, looking at my hands, covered in dried blood...Seth's blood.

"Kami...what have I done...?"

LPLPLP

Normal POV

"You did well..." Ash smirked, circling Benimaru, who had a look of regret on his face. The smirk then turned to an evil one.

"Now...the real work begins..."

LPLPLP

Benimaru's POV

Why? Why am I doing this for him? Could it be that I had worked with him in the past? I wonder off, walking in the dark of the night. I still don't know anything about myself, yet...yet I keep doubting that I worked with Ash...I don't know who's lying to who...Duo Lon...I haven't seen him...why haven't I seen him? Is it because he knows I'm working with Ash? Did Ash kill him?

"Kami, this is so confusing..." I murmur, feeling the cold air biting at my face bitterly. I've done so much...I don't even know which sin was greater. Haven't killed anyone yet...yet. Then I wonder why I actually like doing this? Then again, why do I regret it after I'm done? I shiver as the wind gets stronger, making my jacket seem like absolutely nothing at all. Finally, I go inside my destination. For some odd reason, I keep coming back to this place...a restaurant...they seem to know what I'm getting...I don't have to say anything at all...they bring it to me...and they even know my name.

"Ah, good evening, Mr. Nikaido. Please, have a seat and we'll be with you in just a moment." I almost mimick him as he says that. I've heard it at least 20 times now. I head over to the furthest table, away from all the rest, and sit down, looking into the nothingness of the wall. My hand comes up to touch my face...a slight scar. Hmm...I don't seem to remember where I got it from, though. I don't even remember cutting myself.

"Here you go!" A voice cuts me out of my thoughts. It's the girl who always serves me my food. She smiles sheepishly as she sees me looking at her. I smile lightly. She considers this as a thanks, then excuses herself. I keep looking in the direction she headed to, wondering...how many girlfriends have I had? Have I even slept with any of them? I sigh, knowing that those questions can't be answered. I look at the food that was brought to me. Looks good, but I don't have any cravings for it...I just don't feel hungry anymore these days. I shove it in my mouth, nontheless. After, I feel a little better. I take a drink of the water, but have a change of mind. I go over to the front. The manager, who always recites his sentence over and over again looks at me with slight suspicion.

"Yes, Mr. Nikaido?"

"I would like a shot of your best liquor." I hold out the water cup. He takes it, looking at me with confusion. He's never seen me get up from the table, and get something else, obviously.

"Yes, of course. I'll be right back with your drink." He smiles, while I sigh, looking around.

"Benimaru, why have you changed so much?" A sudden voice asked. I turn around to see who it is. I'm surprised that it's that girl, who always brings me my food.

"Changed?" I question, looking at her with slight amusment. If only she knew...

"Yes, I mean, you used to be so happy-err, well, you know. Not like you do now...you look sad, lost..." She trialed off while I looked away. I do...who is she, anyway?

"Oh...so, that's what you think of me when you see me, eh?" I smile lightly.

"Well, not exactly." She smiled sheepishly. "I see more than that...I see a handsome man that will do anything for a woman...I see Benimaru Nikaido." She finished off, touching my face slightly. As she did this, her face neared toward my own, and suddenly, I realized that our lips were locked together. I suddenly saw flashes of a memory. _Blood, pain...screaming_. I part the kiss, looking away from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, trying to look into my eyes. No, she can't...she'll know what I am...

"Mr. Nikaido, here's your drink." I suddenly hear a voice, then look up. It's...everywhere. I see red, bodies everywhere. I can't stand this anymore. I quickly dig out some money from my pockets, and hand it to him. He looks surprised, but before he could say anything, I took off, as if my only escape was to run, to run into the nothingness of this empty, meaningless world.

LPLPLP

Normal POV

"The Benimaru you once were is now gone...don't you see, Benimaru? You're no longer what you used to be..." Ash trailed off slightly, looking at Benimaru who just sat there, looking down at his dirty hands.

"I know that..." Benimaru responded, clenching his fists slightly.

"Of course...I'll have to give you another mission...this time, it's about your ami(T:_ Friend_)...Kyo Kusanagi."

LPLPLP

Well, what'd you guys think? Not much action, but more of an angsty feeling, eh? Guess what Ash is planning up? O.o Even I don't know what he's gonna do Anyhoo, tell me what you thought! Thanks, later peace:D


	11. Meeting

Okay! Now, here's chapter 11...freakin' A...Thanks to _Tira-kun_, and _Sheepstick_ for reviewing the last chapter! Much love, and peace! Heh, well it is kinda short, so read on and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SNK characters..I just use them because I've got nothin' else better to do:P

Chapter 11: Meeting

Normal POV

"Kyo?"

"Oui...Kyo should make it challenging for you." Ash was carefully painting his nails as he said this.

"I...can't." Benimaru responded, clenching his fists tightly together, and closing his eyes.

"You've hurt everyone else, why not him?" Ash stopped painting his nails suddenly, looking at him.

"Those were people that I don't know. If I had remembered them, I would-"

"Exactly." Ash interrupted. "You don't remember...do you?" Ash put down his black nail polish, then got up, heading over to Benimaru, who was on the couch.

"Remember what?" Benimaru was suddenly alert.

"When Kyo beat you...he stole your spot light...he stole everything from you that day he won against you. Every drop of dignity you had left...and he became hero." Ash laughed. "Of course, every dog has his day, am I right?" Ash asked, sitting next to him on the couch.

"I guess..." Benimaru trailed off, feeling uncomfortable with Ash sitting beside him on the couch so closely. Ash smirked, then whispered in his ear.

"Good...because in a week... your day will finally come...to shine."

LPLPLP

Benimaru's POV

How should I do this? How CAN I do this? He's my friend...but if what Ash said was true, then...he must be like my rival as well...if I couldn't beat him then, does that mean that I still can't beat him now? I don't even know how to use my lightning powers that well...much less win against someone who's had experience for a long time...with fire. All I know is that this one won't be so easy. I'm inside Ash's limo, looking out, and capturing most of the view in my mind while Ash is there with his legs crossed, sitting like someone with proper manners would, talking on the phone with Shen...That guy really gets on my nerves. Though, I have to thank him for hitting me on the head...in that case, I saw something that seemed to be part of a memory.

"...It seems I can get it for you...Oui...it's a deal. tchao(T:_ Bye_), Shen-kun." The cell phone suddenly snapps shut, startling me. I look up. He seems to be studying me. He puts the cell phone down slowly. "Benimaru-kun...this will prove to me that you can be ready for what is going to come next..." Ash trailed off, laughing a bit. "I'm sure you're ready." He added, while a shadow cast his eyes.

"And just what are you in this?" I ask.

"Let's just say I'm...your answer to the questions you have. You do your work, and I'll grant you with bits and pieces of memory." The shadow still cast over his eyes as he said this, and an evil smirk played over his lips. I didn't say anything...because I've got nothing to prove him wrong...and it's my only hope.

LPLPLP

Normal POV

"Benimaru? He couldn't have done that to him. He and Seth are like, old friends." Athena frowned.

"Well, that bastard did. I saw him, and besides, all that blood on his arms...he's lucky Seth even made it out alive." Vanessa replied coldly.

"Now that I think about it, Yuki said that Kyo hasn't seen Benimaru for a while now." Athena remembered. Vanessa looked out to the distance, noticing someone pull up, just outside.

"Let's call Kyo up-we're going to need some help-I have a bad feeling somethings bound to happen."

LPLPLP

"Kyo, it was Athena. She wants us to meet her at the park. She says its urgent." Yuki got off the phone. Kyo knew what was coming...Ash...Ash had done something.

"Let's go, then. Which park?"

"The one with the big lake, it's-"

"I know which one it is. Come on!" Kyo stood up, and headed out quickly. "We'll pick up Shingo along the way." Kyo added, then they headed to the meeting place.

LPLPLP

At the park...

"You say what?" Kyo asked, shocked.

"Benimaru, he did it."

"Wait a minute,hold up-you're saying that Seth is badly wounded by Benimaru?" Kyo repeated the news, while Vanessa sighed.

"Yes, he did. He just came by our headcourters, and attacked Seth when he was alone. I knew I shouldn't have left them alone." Vanessa thought regretfully, while Ramon looked at her with concern.

"Um, I'd hate to break it to you, baby, but ese tipo esta loco."(T: _That dude is crazy_.) Ramon replied, clearing his throat slightly.

"Huh?" The rest looked dumbfounded, especially Shingo.

"Loco? Crazy, you know?" Ramon added with a sheepish smile, looping his finger around the side of his head to indicate crazy. "Sorry, I forget I'm not in Mexico."

"Rright. So, what are we gonna do? Why DID he attack him?" Athena asked, putting her hand on her hips.

"I don't know...but the thing I do know is that Ash...that freak is behind all this." Kyo responded, looking at the sky. It was getting dark.

"Ash?" Everyone but Shingo, and Yuki questioned.

"You mean, ese que se miraba como jotito-err, I mean, that guy that looked like a gay dude?" Ramon quickly gave the translation.

"Yes, Ramon-san. It was him." Shingo replied, talking for the first time since they had gotten there.

"Hmm...I knew one of those crazy bastards had something to do with this." Vanessa responded, then looked at Ramon.

"We need to get to work on some investigations when we get back on his Ash person..."

"Oh, yes, whatever you like, Vanessa." Ramon wiggled his eybrows, smiling at her. Vanessa sighed.

"Right now is not the right time, Ramon."

"Hey, who's that walking there?" Yuki suddenly spoke up. Kyo's eyes widened. The blonde hair...

"No, that can't be..."

LPLPLP

I know! Short as heck! But anyhoo...guess who that is? O.o Until then, give me a guess! Might be who ya think it is...it's obvious...but guess, anyway! lol I'll try to update soon! Please review, laters, peace:D


	12. Sick games pt 1

Yea, I know...I changed my name! Yea! lol Okay, I have absolutely no clue what-so-ever about just how the personalities of some of these fighters I'll be including in this fic-so if they seem a bit OC, then yea, you'll know the reason! Anyway, thanks to _Silverquickstar and Sheepstick_ for reviewing! Heh, well you'll find out who it is...heh, enjoy! Thanks bunches!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SNK characters used in my fics...need I say more? O.o

Chapter 12: Sick games pt. 1

Kyo's eyes seemed to betray him for an instant. _(It can't be...)_

"Hey, dudes!" The blonde with the long hair walked towards them, accompanied by Tizoc, and Joe. Kyo looked down in shame. He was seeing things. Who he thought was Benimaru, turned out to be none other than Terry Bogard. (AN: Heh, it IS Terry...nice guesses from both of you! lol)

"How'd Terry hear about this?" Kyo questioned himself as they drew near to them.

"It's Terry-san, with Joe-san, and Ti-tico-" Shingo stammered on the bird-like man's name.

"Tizoc." Athena answered for him, laughing at Shingo.

"Oh, yea...right." Shingo put his hand behind his head, smiling sheepishly.

"Yo, dudes! I'm fired up! What's the problem here? I'm ready to kick some buttay!" Joe exclaimed, throwing a couple of punches in the air, while the rest shook their heads with disapproval.

"It's Benimaru. He's up to something-"

"It's NOT Benimaru...It's Ash." Kyo corrected her. She had a frown of disapproval on her face.

"You're not serious, are you?" Terry laughed slightly, but then stopped as he saw the seriousness in everyone's faces. "Oh...you ARE serious." He smiled slightly. "What's the big deal? They're both wimpy wanna-be lady killers." Terry didn't seem to see any difficulty in defeating both of them.

"They're not hurting any kids, are they?" Tizoc suddenly spoke up.

"Well, a couple of weeks ago, someone injured a child that was alone in the park." Athena informed them. Tizoc's face sterned, but he stayed silent.

"So, do you guys have any clue as to where they could be?" Terry asked, now serious.

"No, but we're planning to do some research whenever we get back." Vanessa replied, looking over to a limo, driving up slowly. She had a feeling, something bad was bound to happen...

LPLPLP

"I have a change in plans, Benimaru-kun..." Ash looked out the window, noticing the rather large crowd of fighters. His smile suddenly turned into a smrik when he saw the large bird man. Tizoc. "I've got it..." He smiled evilly, turning to Benimaru, who, he too was looking out over the crowd. "Here's your mission." He pointed to the children's hospital a few blocks away. "There...is your mission. Hurt those innocent children...we can deal with Kyo later." Ash then said something in French to the limo driver. The limo driver accelerated, then they stopped right in front of the hospital. Benimaru didn't budge.

"Well?"

"I can't..." Benimaru had his eyes closed tightly, trying not to look out the window, out to the hospital.

"Why not?" Ash was suddenly at his side, whispering the sentence in his ear.

"Because...i-it's wrong." He stammered out, managing to catch a glimpse of Ash's face. Benimaru swore he saw fire in Ash's eyes.

"Is it?"

"It is. And I'm not doing this." Benimaru choaked out. He suddenly had knots in his throat that enabled him to talk. Ash only smiled, looking at the hospital.

"If you won't...I will." He suddenly teleported, leaving behind his evil laughter. Benimaru gasped suddenly, opening the car door. He headed inside the hospital. The nurses looked at him strangely, but Benimaru didn't stop there. He could hear Ash's voice inside his head, taunting him, telling him that he was on the third floor, room B203...(This is wrong...) Benimaru thought as he fled up the stairs, hoping that Ash was just joking, that he wouldn't do anything to them.

He finally reached the third floor, out of breath, he tried to decide which way the room was. _(Left...) _He suddenly heard that voice. He ran toward the left, looking out for the room number. He finally spotted it, and opened the door. Gasping for air, he looked inside. It was a little girl, clutching her teddy bear close to her chest, looking at him with slight fear. Benimaru sighed with relief, still panting. He went over to her, then gasped at the site. He saw Ash there, on the other side with another little girl, his hands at her delicate neck.

"There you go..." He let go of her. Benimaru realized that he had only been putting on the little girls necklace. He smiled evilly while Benimaru looked at him with slight shock. "How could you think of such a thing, Benimaru-kun? I wouldn't hurt these...innocent children." He smirked, soothing out the little girl's hair while she looked at the necklace Ash had put on her. The other little girl still held her teddy bear, looking at both of them with fear. Benimaru's breath quivered slightly. He realized that it was cold inside the room. But that hadn't been the reason he had done that...it was something else. Ash headed over to the window, and opened it. Cool air rushed in. It was dark outside, but the lights from the hospital enabled them to see the group of people still standing at the park. Ash kept looking out while the girl with the necklace came over to him, and stood beside him, tugging at his pants. Ash looked down at her, and as if, nodding in approval, Ash picked her up in his arms, then continued to look out the window. Benimaru swallowed the knot in his throat, while the little girl on the bed held the teddy bear tighter. Her small knuckles turned white. Benimaru then realized that something wasn't quite right. He suddenly saw Ash, holding out the little girl from the window. Benimaru's eyes widened while Ash laughed, and so did the little girl...as if it was some kind of sick game. He saw her slip out of Ash's hands.

"No!" Benimaru exclaimed while the other girl on the bed screamed out. Benimaru reached the window, and looked down. He saw a figure on the ground, what used to be the little girl. Her arm twisted, and a dark pool of blood beneath her grew. He also saw the bird-like man go over to the figure, then looking up at him. He saw Kyo there, with the same look on his face...anger...hatred... He looked at Ash with slight fear. "No...this is wrong!" Benimaru exploded, shoving Ash into the wall, holding him by his neck. Ash just laughed, looking Benimaru in the eye.

"I know you enjoyed my little show..." He managed, while Benimaru tightened the grip on his neck.

"It's wrong..." Benimaru whispered. It was barely inaudiable. He felt something running down his cheeks. He realized that they were tears. "You sick bastard..." Benimaru let go of his neck, while Ash gasped for breath, still looking at Benimaru. Suddenly, the girl appeared in front of Benimaru. He looked shocked. He looked up at Ash, waiting for an explaination. Ash managed a slight laugh before he began.

"That is one of the mirror's powers...I can create illusions...like that little girl." He snapped his fingers, then the girl was gone. Benimaru suddenly looked over to the little girl still hugging her teddy bear close. He realized that she was crying. There was suddenly a loud noise just outside the room.

"That's our cue to leave." He said to Benimaru, then took hold of him. The next thing he remembered was that they were back inside the limo, driving away. Though it wasn't the same one. The other one was probably sabotoged by the other fighters. "Hmm...great show I put on, wasn't it?" Ash looked at his nails for any flaws. Benimaru didn't say anything. "Do you remember that day...when Kyo Kusanagi smashed your glory..." This took hold of Benimaru's attention suddenly. "...When he took away your victory...?"

LPLPLP

"Argh! What the hell was that?" Kyo punched the wall, while Terry looked toward the hospital. What they had found on the ground was merely a doll, with what seemed blood, but it really wasn't at all. Tizoc had not fully recovered, so he had gone home while the others met at Athena's place, talking quietly about what they had seen.

"Benimaru...Why are you doing this?" Kyo seemed to be asking Benimaru that question...only, he knew it couldn't be answered...not anytime soon...

_To be continued..._

LPLPLP

All right! What'd you guys think about that chapter? Kinda dark if you ask me...but I have been feeling like crap lately...I know, still kinda short, but eh...the tests are really kicking my butt right now...I have loads of work on my hands right now. lol I know I'll fail with flying colors! lol Anyway, tell me what you thought dudes and dudettes! Later, peace:D


	13. Sick games pt 2

All right! Now we're gettin' somewhere! lol Anyway, here's tha next chapter...sorry if the dialog confuses you...but ehrm, yea...anyway, thanks to _Silverquickstar, Sony Love, Tira-kun, Darkterror The Faceless Voi...,_ and _Minty_for reviewing! I greatly appreciate it! Love ya'll! Merry Christmas to everyone! Onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the SNK characters, okay? Anyway...onto this fic!

Chapter 13: Sick minds Pt 2

Benimaru's POV

I sit there, while you talk on the phone...I can guess who you're talking with...It must be Shen. I look over to you, our eyes lock for an instant, and you smile, as if in some kind of agreement...why? Why do you do this? I wince, holding my head with trembling hands. Why do I get these headaches all of the sudden? I feel your hand on my shoulder all of the sudden, and your voice beside my ear.

"The time has come, my dear Benimaru..." I feel shivers go up and down my spine at the sound of your voice...and the words you just mentioned.

"What?" I manage to choak out, remembering what had happened a few weeks ago...how long has it been? More than a month, or less? I don't know.

"I'm sure you know by now. I have Kyo's schedule in my mind..." You trail off, pointing to your head. "It's all planned out." You walk to the other side of the room to observe a picture. "I want you to go to this...High school graduation of his, and make it the most miserable day of his life." You turn around, showing me your usual smirk...that smirk you put on your face when you're planning up something. Everything that you've told me comes back to me now...he's still in school...graduation party. This will be the perfect moment to ruin him...ruin Kyo Kusanagi...

LPLPLP

Normal POV

_At Kyo Kusanagi's house..._

"Aww, Kyo! That suit looks good on you!" Yuki squealed, straightening his tie. He frowned with disapproval, looking at the figure in the mirror. (_This just isn't me...) _He turned away from the mirror, and looked at Shingo, who was looking at him with approval. He gave Kyo the thumbs up sign. Kyo rolled his eyes slightly.

"You look elegant, Kyo-san!" He smiled, while taking a bite of the sandwhich he had prepared a while ago.

"Yeah, right..." Kyo mumbled, trying to fix his hair a bit more. "It's just a graduation party." He cleared his throat, then put on his black leather jacket.

"It'll be the best day ever!" Yuki wrapped her arms around Kyo's neck, stealing a kiss from him. He only smiled, sighing, as if finally giving in.

"Okay...let's go." Kyo grabbed his keys. Before he could exit the door, he saw a letter. He took it from the counter.

"Oh, that came in the mail today...its for Benimaru." Yuki suddenly realized that it was a mistake mentioning his name.

"What is it?" Shingo asked curiously. Kyo opened it, and frowned.

"Its..." He trailed off, reading it. "Its from this auto shop...I guess the car he had wrecked is finally fixed.,.or they sent him another one from America..." Kyo trailed off. "Eh, anyway...let's get going." Kyo smiled, putting the letter aside.

"Let's go!" Shingo headed out the door first, while Yuki and Kyo smiled at each other.

"That boy never stops to amaze me." Kyo laughed slightly, then kissed Yuki. She only giggled slightly. They both headed on...as if nothing had ever happened...

LPLPLP

_Inside Ash's limo..._

"Here we are...and we're just in time." Ash murmured, pointing out Kyo, Yuki, and Shingo heading inside the school building. Benimaru said nothing. He just kept his eyes on Kyo...now he knew what to do.

"Let's let them enjoy themselves for a while...then we'll enter...as if nothing has happened." Benimaru listened to Ash's plan. They had dressed up in suits...just to look normal.

"We'll need an invitation." Benimaru suddenly spoke up. Ash grunted slightly, a small smile on his face.

"That's facile (T: Easy)...we'll say that we were invited by...Kyo Kusanagi." Ash opened the car door. "Allons..." (T: Let's go)

They headed out of the car, going towards the enterance. Benimaru felt his palms sweat as they neared the door, with the police officer there, holding the invitation list in his hands. Ash, on the other hand, seemed calm, as if everything was that easy...that they could get away with such a crime.

"Don't be nervous, Beni-kun...I know this will go perfectly." Ash murmured before they reached the door.

"Names?" The police officer asked, looking at them with a slight smile.

"Ash Crimson, and Benimaru Nikaido." Ash smirked as he said this. The police looked for the names. He frowned, and was about to say something when Benimaru spoke up.

"We're here on permission from Kyo Kusanagi."

"Oh...well, why didn't you say so?" He stepped aside. Benimaru scowled slightly at the mention of this...Kyo Kusanagi...

"Hmm...well, let's go inside." Ash signaled to Benimaru. They stepped inside. Looking around, Ash spoke up.

"This certainly looks like a good party...it's such a shame that we're going to have to..." Ash trailed off as he took hold of a glass figure from the open display case. "...Make some mischief, am I right, Benimaru-kun?" Ash laughed. His laugh seemed to echo inside the building. Benimaru stayed quiet. He heard something drop. He looked over to Ash, who was looking down at the ground, with a broken figurine at his feet. A smirk formed at Ash's lips...Benimaru knew that the same thing was going to happen to Kyo...Ash would kill them all...

LPLPLP

_Inside the main room: The dance floor..._

"Kyo-san!" Shingo yelled through mouthfuls of party food.

"What?" Kyo was talking to Athena and Yuki.

"You've gotta try this, it's good!" Shingo went back to pigging himself out again, while Kyo turned back to Athena and Yuki.

"Kensou would be there right beside him." Athena laughed. Yuki joined along.

"Yeah, that's right..." Kyo trailed off, sipping the beverage they served at the party. Hopefully, none of them had spiked it yet. At the door, he suddenly spotted someone familiar. He almost dropped his cup.

"Kyo, are you alright?" Yuki asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah...just..." Kyo looked again, but didn't see anyone. (_Where is he? I KNOW I saw him...) _Kyo turned to Yuki. "Here, hold this." He told Yuki, handing her his cup. She took it, confused. He headed toward the enterance, almost running. Opening the door, he looked both ways, but saw nothing. _(Maybe it was my imagination...) _He trailed off in thought.

"Kyo." He heard a voice behind him. He turned around. There was no one. Everyone was talking, dancing...(_What the heck is going on here?) _Kyo thought as he remembered that voice...it was so familiar...

"Enjoying yourself?" He suddenly heard a voice behind him. He felt a surge of elecricity run though his body. He shivered, breathing out a quivery breath. Ash had succeeded...he did what he dreaded he would do...he had done it.

"Beni...listen, don't do anything here. If you want to fight me, we'll take this outside." Kyo spoke calmly. He felt Benimaru's breath on his neck. The surges got a little bit stronger.

"Why should I listen to you?" Benimaru's voice seemed changed...he was someone else...formed by Ash.

"Ash did this, didn't he? He's telling you things that aren't true, he-"

"Shut up!" Everyone near them stopped, looking at them. "You took everything from me...and now its time for you to be the one who fails...you didn't know what it was like...everyone loves Kyo Kusanagi, all the girls are always on you like flies, while me, Benimaru Nikaido nothing but a loser, a wanna-be..." Benimaru grunted slightly. "You've had it all...Now it's MY turn...things will finally turn around for me." Benimaru had an evil smirk on his face, one that Kyo couldn't see...At one of the tables close by, Ash smirked...his plan was working perfectly. (_I've trained you well...) _Ash thought.

"Turn around, huh? To what? Evil?" Kyo laughed slightly. He saw Ash at the tables, looking at him. "Your boyfriend treat you well?" Kyo sneered.

"Oh, right...Ash...but to clairify that...he's not my boyfriend...and yes...he treats me well." Benimaru didn't seem mad as he said this. Kyo cursed under his breath as he saw that the comment had no effect on him.

"Remember what I told you about him?" Kyo asked Benimaru, who allowed him to turn around slowly to face him for the first time. Benimaru didn't say anything for a moment. He suddenly saw Ash at his side.

"Hey, what's goin' on here?" He heard Terry's voice suddenly. Now everyone was looking at them. Terry neared them, facing Ash.

"Common, let's take this outside, you fag." Terry took another step before he felt someone holding him back.

"Huh?" He looked down. He saw Kyo's hand infront of him. He looked at Kyo, who looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"No, this is my battle." Kyo slowly dropped his hand to his side once more. Terry nodded, stepping back. Kyo turned to Benimaru, who stood there, a small smirk playing softly on his lips. Without any warning, Benimaru attacked Kyo, who dodged it just in time.

"Hye!" Benimaru threw another punch, which collided swiftly at Kyo's side.

"Oph!" Kyo grunted. (_You're asking for it...) _Kyo thought as he saw Benimaru standing a few feet away from him with that still present smirk on his face.

"Are you going to fight me, or are you just going to dodge my attacks everytime?" Benimaru sneered, smirking. Kyo didn't say anything. He lit his palm with his crimson flame.

"Remember this?" Kyo smirked, rising his lit hand in the air. "Ore no, kachi da." He closed his hand, putting out the flame. Kyo smirked. "I know I'll win...again." Kyo added.

"We'll see about that! Argh!" He charged toward Kyo, lightning trailing behind him. Kyo quickly jumped, barely missing his attack, then coming with his own.

"Repercent Serpant Wave" This caught Benimaru on the face.

"Agh!" Benimaru flew to the wall, then fell to the ground, where he swore he saw stars around his head. Everyone was trying to run out, trying to aviod getting caught in the fight, but Ash blocked the exit, threatening with his green flame.

"Not so fast...you're part of the show as well..." Ash smirked.

"Take this freak!" Joe suddenly shouted. "Tiger kick!" Ash teleported, letting Joe hit the door.

"Hmp. Is that all you've got?" Ash laughed slightly, appearing behind Yuki and Athena. Athena gasped, turning around to face him.

"You!" She shouted, taking a punch to him. Ash intercepted the punch, holding Athena's arm.

"You look lovely, Athena...wish that I wouldn't have to ruin that dress." Ash smirked, but he suddenly felt a kick from behind. Flying forward, he managed to roll, but not fall completely. Looking up at his attacker, he only smiled. It was Yuki, standing in a fighting stance.

"You're pretty tough, madame...but I'm afraid that all things have their concequences." Ash smirked, standing up slowly. (_Everyone has to pay...) _Ash thought evilly, lighting his palm with his green flame. (_Now that the mirror's in my hands, everything will go just the way I wanted it to...) _

LPLPLP

Cliffie! lol I know...I had to get this part written out by the 25th...so, this is it...for now. lol I'm kinda stuck on how I want the real fighting scene to go...so please be patient with me! Anyway, please review, and tell me what ya thought! MERRY XMAS EVERYONE! XD


	14. Battles Arrouse

Okay...here's the thing...I wasn't going to make this related to KOF in _any _way at first. lol It was just going to be a short fic...but some of you gave me ideas, and yea...it went onto something else. lol But don't worry...I'm planning for the ending soon...very soon. lol I really don't know what their moves are called, so yea...bare with me.

Anyway, thanks to the people who have supported me, and also to the new readers(If I have any)! I greatly appreciate all of your reviews! Thanks, _Sony Love, Culling Blade, Tira-kun, LegaendarySuperNamek_, and _Silverquickstar_! XD Love and peace to all of you! What will happen in this chapter? I dunno, I'm just letting myself get pulled by the dog on the leash. So...read on to see what happens!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SNK characters used in ANY of my fics. I just torture 'em! Muahahahahahahaha! XD

Chapter 14: Battles arouse...

"Hmph." Ash lit his palm with his green flame, which was almost bubbly. Yuki was still there, looking at him with a stern look on her face.

"Regarde comme je devrai me débarasser de détritus." (T: _Looks like I'll have to get rid of some trash_) Ash smirked, slowly raising the flame above his head.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room...

"Argh!" Benimaru looked at his arm, now bloodied from the last attack. It bled quickly, dripping onto the floor. He held his arm, trying to stop the bleeding. _(That flame...it's so powerful...)_ Benimaru thought as he looked up at Kyo.

"Give up now before I do something I might regret." Kyo yelled from afar, while the other people around them watched. _(No...I can't slip up now...I've got to prove him wrong...)_ Benimaru let his right arm drop from where he had been holding the other bleeding arm.

"Hmph...you might as well try." Benimaru smirked before he charged toward him. As he suspected, Kyo would move to the left. He caught Kyo with a surprise attack, countering him with a swift kick, which sent him into the snack table. Food flew everywhere, while the table broke from Kyo's impact on it. Benimaru lost no time. He quickly headed over to him, and lifted him up by his shirt, only to knock him back down again with a punch to the jaw. Benimaru began to kick him on the ground. Kyo realized that he was pressuring him. Blocking some, and letting some of the hits take a blow to his stomach, he then took hold of Benimaru's leg, pulling him down to where he was. Kyo wrestled him down as he tried to force his way up once more, then punched him in the face. _(By this time, the original Benimaru would be begging me not to hit him on his pretty boy face)_ Kyo thought as he lifted him up by his hair, then lit his right hand with the crimson flame. He uppercuttedBenimaru, who sprawled to the ground faced down, now very still...

Benimaru's POV

_Why is this happening? This isn't suppose to happen? Am I to fail again? To disappoint Ash? No, I can't... _

I feel my whole body, wrapped in pain...the flames that burn me...so rapid. I'm laying faced down, I can feel him coming closer to me. I just hope he kills me. I feel around me. Something sharp. What could it be? My fingers enwrap the object, all bloodied by the blood that had escaped my mouth when he sent that last punch. My face feels numb. I feel as if I deserve this...am I on the right side?

"Benimaru?" I hear his voice. The blood and hair cover my face. I can't see anything. I only feel...feel the sharp object in-between my fingers...ready to use. I feel him draw near me, his hand touches my shoulder. Almost as if a reaction, I turn quickly, shoving the object into his stomach. I'm now looking at him. He has a shocked look on his face, while I have managed a smirk on my own. I let go of it, and he looks at it, the blood pouring down...just like I wanted it to. This is it...the moment I've been waiting for...

Normal POV

There was a sudden scream at the other side of the room. Ash smirking evilly, slowly letting go of the figure in his arms. She fell to the ground with a thump.

"Ash Crimson! Fight me, or are you going to run away like the coward you are!"? A sudden voice yelled from behind. Ash's expression was the same. His eyes closed, a small smirk playing on his lips as he turned around to face who it was.

"Are you sure you want to fight me, Terry Bogard?" Ash replied with that still present smirk on his face.

"I'll be sending your ass back to where you came from."

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try." Ash's smirk widened at Terry's remark.

"It's not gentlemen like to beat up on the ladies." Terry looked at Yuki on the ground, who appeared unconscious. Once he had looked back up, he saw no one there.

"What tha..."

"Is it not?" He suddenly heard a voice behind him. He felt heat against his back. He realized that it was Ash, holding his palm lit with his green flame against Terry's back.

"_Ventose_!" As gave no warning before he attacked Terry. Terry crashed to the ground seconds later. Smoke steamed from Terry's back as he got up slowly.

"You're asking for it..." Terry raised up the sleeves to his jacket before he continued. "It's just like you French bastards...attacking from behind. You can't face me, can you?" Terry smirked as he saw the look on Ash's face.

"Fermez votre bouche, vous Américain faible..."(T: _Shut your mouth, you weak American..._) Ash tried to control his anger a bit, replacing the angry scowl with a small, vail smirk. "Very well then...I see how it is now." Ash responded, raising his hand in the air slowly, as if he was about to light his palm with his green flame. Terry prepared himself in his fighting stance. Ash snapped his fingers, then unexpectedly, there, right beside Ash appeared...

"No way...that son of a-" Terry felt a sort of anger rise inside him as he saw the person who was standing right beside Ash.

"You!" Terry pointed at the man. "I'll get my revenge! I will avenge my father!"

XDXDXD

"Kyo-san!" Shingo yelled out, running over to his sensai. He saw the blood pouring out, while Benimaru's smirk remained the same. Shingo looked at Benimaru with animosity in his eyes.

"Benimaru-san, why are you doing this?" He asked Benimaru, who just looked at him. He dropped the sharp object, then looked at his bloodied hands. Kyo's blood. Surely, this time, he hadn't failed.

"I did what had to be done..." Benimaru responded, looking over to Shingo, who had risen up to face him.

"You bastard!" Shingo moved to tackle him, but somehow, Benimaru was too fast. He missed him, falling onto the ground with a thud. The rest were watching...they did nothing. After all, they were just ordinary humans.

With lightning speed, Benimaru took hold of the teenager's shirt, then punched him with electricity surging through his arms. Shingo was sent back a couple of feet, skidding to a stop beside another broken table.

"Nikaido, Benimaru!" Someone called from behind. As he turned to look, he was struck in the face with someone's foot. "Take that!" He recognized that voice...who was it? He fell to the ground, looking up at his attacker. It was a girl with pink hair. The one Ash had named...Athena. He felt something flow from the side of his mouth. He wiped it off quickly. The red substance smeared onto his hand. He looked at it for a second, then looked back up to Athena, who still stood in a fighting stance.

"Hmph." Benimaru stood up slowly, looking at her there...she seemed too weak for him.

"What? Do you expect me to fight you? I'm sure that even Shingo could do better than you." Benimaru replied snidely. Athena gasped. So, Benimaru really had changed.

"Why you-" Athena began, but got cut off by someone behind her.

"I'll take care of this loser for you, my dear." The figure said with a small smile.

"Jhun!" Athena turned around, realizing who it was.

"Yes. I have come to your rescue, Athena." The man turned to Benimaru. "How dare you insult a woman? How dare you insult my Athena!" Jhun ran toward him, kicking him at almost an incredible speed. Benimaru managed to block a few, but failed to block the ones heading toward his stomach. He grunted, but saw the perfect opportunity to hit him. Using his rapidness he had found in himself a while back ago, he managed to quickly get behind him, and attack him. Jhun fell forward, but managed to get up quickly. Benimaru rushed toward him again, but didn't expect the low hitting DM(Desperation Move) from Jhun._ (Perfect...)_ Jhun caught him.

"_Hou'ou Ressou Kyaku_!" He yelled out as he executed his attack. He always used this move against rushing opponents. Benimaru was sent flying backwards, and into the crowd.

"Oph!" He ran into a group of high school graduates, who held him down in order for Jhun to attack him again. He felt the blood come up to his throat. He swallowed it down forcefully. Benimaru tried to free himself from their grip, but failed miserably. Jhun walked over to him, shaking his head.

"You should never have messed with Athena!" He kicked him in the face, sending him into unconsciousness.

XDXDXD

There was a rush of energy at the other side of the room as Terry and his sworn enemy, Geese fought. Ash stood in-between the the people, watching as Terry missed every hit he threw at Geese. The over-powered opponent had Terry frustrated, and almost out of energy.

"You bastard! Is that all you're gonna do? Why don't you fight me like a real man!" Terry yelled out. Ash's smirk stayed the same.

Kyo opened his eyes at the screams, and the table crashing. He felt weak. He saw red everywhere. He remembered what had happened. (Benimaru...) Kyo thought as he stood up slowly, wincing as more blood flowed out from his wound. He dizzily saw Ash, watching with a smirk on his face. He realized that Terry was fighting Geese. _(But how?)_ Kyo thought for a moment. The Yata mirror suddenly came into his mind. _(Of course...that bastard must've used it...) _Kyo began to walk over to where Ash was. He knew what to do now. He holding his stomach with one hand, he walked over to him slowly, his bloodied hand lit with his crimson flame.

"Ash Crimson!" Kyo yelled out. Upon hearing his name, Ash smiled, as he knew it was Kyo's voice._ (So...he's still alive...)_ Ash thought, turning around to face him.

"My, my, Kyo...you look like you've been in hell. Did Beni-kun finally defeat you?" Ash murmured, taking his hands out of his pockets slowly.

"Fuck you!" Kyo gritted through his teeth as he felt a sharp pain from his wound a merge. Ash managed a small laugh.

"Hmm..._Puits, ce n'était pas très gentil_..."(T: Well, _that wasn't very nice_...) Ash shook his finger at him. Kyo's rage exploded. He was sick and tired of him. Kyo twisted his torso back a bit, as crimson flames surrounding him on the ground while saying,

"_Kore de... KIMERU ZE_!" (T: _This is...THE END OF THE ROAD_!) Kyo held his fist back and twisted his body forward to hit Ash with a massive Crimson Flamed Dokugami. Ash tried to block, but the punch was too powerful for him. It was almost unblock able. Ash was sent back into the crowd, and finally coming to a stop into a wall. He slid down, clutching his chest, as it was where he had been hit forcefully. He had lost his breath, and was unable to breathe for a few seconds. Gasping for air, he looked up at Kyo while smoke was brought out by his burned, and tattered jacket. He got up onto his knees weakly. Kyo was there in a second, standing right in front of him. Ash looked up once more. He saw a smirk on Kyo's face. His eyes widened as he saw this coming. A kick to his jaw, where he was sent back once more, now splattered on the floor was his own blood. He was on the ground, holding his jaw. His face felt numb. He tried to get up again, but Kyo kicked him in the gut, sending him down again. This time, faced-down. Ash suddenly felt a sudden pain from his hands. He realized that Kyo was stepping on his hands, breaking his delicate nails. He screamed out once he felt Kyo grind down on his fingers with his shoe even harder. As he did this, Kyo pulled his head up by his hair. Ash grimaced, blood flowing from the side of his mouth.

"Nargh!" Ash gritted through his teeth as Kyo made him get onto his knees with Kyo's foot still mashing his precious nails. He had to think of something quick. He proceeded into using his free hand, and hit him low. This made Kyo let go, and step back, freeing Ash's crushed hand. Ash got up quickly, looking at Kyo, who was bent over, and holding his crotch.

"That's just like you, you bastard!" Kyo gritted through his teeth. Ash managed a small smile on his face as he got up completely. His left hand throbbed with pain. He looked at the broken, ruined nails. He swore he had broken a finger. He just didn't know which one hurt the most.

"Vous hybride! Je vais vous inciter à regretter ceci..."(T: _You bastard! I'm going to make you regret this...) _Ash trailed off. He began his combo move He started off with _Thermidor_, Ash formed a giant ball of green fire in the palms of his hands, then pushed it forward, onto the distracted Kyo. It contacted, leaving Kyo's weak figure to deal with it. Then, proceeded it with the _Pluviose, _where he did three somersaults in a row, with a trail of flames coming from his ankles to finish Kyo off. Landing almost perfectly, he looked back to Kyo, who was on the ground, unmoving. He looked over to where Terry and Geese should have been fighting, but it seemed as if there was a winner. Terry stood weakly, bloodied, and bruised up. It looked like the mirrored Geese had given him quite a beating. Then he wondered where Benimaru was. More than half of the people were gone. Ash decided to leave Terry alone-for now. He headed over to where Benimaru was, unconscious, and unmoving. He had almost reached him when Athena stood in front of him, an angry look on her face.

"You're the cause of all of this...I'll make sure you'll never get out of here alive!" She did her Psycho Ball. It collided with Ash's stomach, but he managed to catch himself before falling. _(I don't have time for this...)_ He thought as he teleported out of her sight. He quickly grabbed Benimaru, then less than a second later, they were gone.

"No! He got away!" Athena looked around. He saw no one else in sight. Now it was up to her to help everyone get medical attention.

XDXDXD

Okay...so, what did you guys think? I know, I know...I haven't really updated this since when...like, December! Whoa, I didn't think it'd take me THAT long to update this. lol Well, this sudden writing rage came over me, and I began to type it out. So, I just hope it makes sense for all of you. Tell me what you thought about this one chapter! I'd greatly appreciate some reviews! I'll try to get another chapter by this week, so keep your eyes pealed for more! Please review, thanks:D


	15. Disaster Strikes

All right! Let's start this thing...I'd like to thank all my fellow reviewers for reviewing and supporting me..._Siliverquickstar, LegendarySuperNamek_, _Mark of the Abyss_, and _Sony Love_. You guys ROCK! Keep it up:D This is by far the most reviews I've had on any of my KOF fics...of course, not many people actually like the other ones because of a certain thing its based on...but anyway, thanks!

Happy valentines day everyone! XD Much love and peace!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SNK characters...

Chapter 15: Disaster strikes...

Benimaru's POV

I...can't seem to remember anything...anything besides kicks coming toward my face...maybe I lost my memories again. I look around, my sore muscles groan as I try to sit up. I realize that I'm in bed, with bandages wrapped around me. I don't even remember getting cut. I finally manage to sit up. The door opens suddenly. In comes Ash's maid. I always seem to forget her damn name. She's carrying in a plate of food, a small smile on her face.

"You are finally awake, Mr. Nikaido. Here, have you some lunch." Lunch? Is it noon already? I'm suddenly on alert mode.

"Ash. Ash, where is he?" I ask her. She has a small frown on her face.

"Master Crimson is in his room. Do not worry, he is fine." She responds.

"I want to go see him." This suddenly escapes from my mouth.

"No one here is stopping you, Mr. Nikaido." She laughs slightly as she heads out after having put my food on the table next to my bed. She's right. No one is stopping me. I get up, despite of my sore muscles complaining as I begin to walk. I realize that I don't even know what room he sleeps in. Luckily, the maid is there to help me. She points to her left, indicating to the only room left. I go straight to it, placing my trembling hand on the door knob. No, I shouldn't just go in. I mean, he's French. He has a way of thinking on what's proper, or not. I knock on it softly. I wonder if he can even hear it. He does, though. I hear his faint voice from inside.

"Come in." I open it slowly, then gasp at the sight. He's in this huge bathtub-of course, he's still in there with bubbles everywhere. He looks at me, and smiles lazily. "Benimaru-kun...how nice of you to finally come back to earth, don't you think?" He has is eyes closed, relaxing with his head tilted back. I notice soothing candles, and soft music that seems to be in French coming from the stereo. "Care to join me?" He still has his eyes closed.

"Uh, no thanks." I look around. Why the heck did I even come to see him in his room for?

"So...are you healed up yet?" He asks me.

"I...I guess so." I respond, remembering my sore muscles. "What happened?" I ask, noticing his nails, now broken. He curls his fingers up, covering them up, I suppose.

"Oh, that...just some battle scars...though, you did do a lot of damage to Kyo...then I finished him up." He laughed evilly. I remember now...the graduation party...is he dead? I guess I said the last sentence aloud, because Ash responds with a small smile on his face.

"No...unfortunately, not." I don't say anything for a while. He breaks the momentary silence. "Are you ready for another mission?" My eyes drift onto him. He has is eyes open, now I can clearly see bruises. Like my bruises isn't, either...Mission? Another one...just for fun...

XDXDXD

Normal POV

"Kyo-san...are you okay?" Kyo suddenly heard a voice. His eyes began to adjust to the bright light of the room.

"Wha..." Kyo looked around, noticing white, and machines surrounding him.

"Kyo-san!" Shingo beamed loudly. Kyo noticed a faint bruise on the side of his face. He wondered what he looked like at the moment._ (Fucked up, that's how) _Kyo thought, trying to sit up. Feeling a sudden sharp pain on his stomach suddenly held him back. With a slight yelp, he lay back down. This alarmed Shingo.

"Kyo-san. Are you okay?" His student asked with concern.

"Yeah." Kyo managed, wincing as his stomach continued to throb.

"Umm, the doctor said for you not to try to get up. You might re-open your stitches." Shingo replied, pointing out to Kyo's stomach wound.

"Stitches?" Kyo groaned. He was going to be in here forever. _(But how...) _He suddenly remembered Benimaru._ (No...this...this really did happen...Benimaru. Ash...that bastard finally convinced him...) _Kyo thought pensively for a moment. (How am I going to stop this?) Kyo thought.

"Yuki..." Kyo suddenly blurted out._ (Yuki!) _"Where is she?" He suddenly turned to Shingo.

"K-kyo-san, well, she's, she's-"

"She's what!"? Kyo shouted out.

"She's in a hospital room!" Shingo responded at last.

"What?" Kyo seemed to be surprised.

"She's in a hospital room...she was badly injured." Shingo replied softly.

"Who? Who did it?" Kyo demanded. _(I swear, I'm going to kill who ever did this-even if it's Benimaru) _Kyo thought angrily.

""I-I don't know, Kyo-san." Shingo backed away from the angered Kyo.

"Ash! It must've been that damn bastard!" Kyo yelled out._ (That bastard...only a coward like him would fight someone helpless...) _Kyo continued in thought. He got up, despite his injury, and Shingo's concern. "Where's her room?" Kyo demanded.

"R-room 203." He stammered. Kyo limped outside his own room, and into Yuki's. He sighed with relief as he saw her sleeping peacefully on the bed. With ragged breaths, he limped over. Kyo sat down, all the while holding back his screams of pain. He saw the sudden blood leaking from the bandages. He held her hand, gritting through his teeth

"Yuki...I'll get that bastard...I'll kill him!"

XDXDXD

Meanwhile...

"That little bastard is lucky he didn't break any of my fingers...mais(T: _But_)...my nails are ruined." Ash seemed to be talking to himself more than he was to Benimaru, who just sat on the couch, his head throbbing with pain. He felt dizzy. A sudden image flashed through his head. It was of Ash, an evil smirk on his face. Blood everywhere. He gasped, returning to reality. Ash looked at him with concern.

"What is it?"

"N-nothing. Just my head...it hurts." Benimaru continued to hold his head. Ash looked like he didn't buy it. Nevertheless, he continued on...another plan is what he had...just another plan.

XDXDXD

_Months later_...

Kyo had healed enough to finally get out of the hospital. He knew what Ash's weakness was now. It wasn't entirely a weakness-more like a plan of betrayal. Even Ash should know that it's bound to come one day.

He stood behind the wall of the house, watching as the blonde looked up at the sky, his hair swaying with the wind as he continued to look up. He let out a short sigh. Kyo moved a little. The leaves underneath him crunched. He looked up. There was no one there. He turned around, and gasped at the site. He fell back, looking up to an angered Benimaru.

"You! What are you doing here!"? Benimaru demanded. The peaceful look that was once on his face had disintegrated once he had seen Kyo there, spying on him.

"Whoa, look, just let me-"

"Shut up!" Benimaru interrupted him while raising his fist. He was ready to strike.

"LOOK! Just let me talk!" Kyo demanded. Benimaru put down his fist slowly, sighing.

"Okay, what is it that you want?" He asked impatiently. Kyo stood up slowly.

"You do know what you're doing, don't you?" Kyo asked.

"What?"

"What you're doing with that bastard, Ash." Kyo spit out.

"The only _'bastard' _I see here is YOU." Benimaru replied.

"Look, you've got it all wrong. What he's telling you isn't true." Kyo finally told him. _(Yeah, like he's going to listen...) _Kyo thought bitterly.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Who was the one who waited in the waiting room with you? Me. Ash wasn't. That bastard is using you." Kyo responded. _(This sounds...gay) _Kyo thought as he realized how he had put the words together. It made it seem as if he was trying to win Benimaru over. Well, he was, but not in _that_ way.

"Hmm...I really can't remember that." Benimaru replied sarcastically.

"That's exactly why. You can't remember what really happened. He's just using you. And when he's through with you, he'll dispose of you like a dirty, used diaper." Kyo pointed out.

"Shut...up." Benimaru closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't possibly believe him, could he? Although...he was right on some of the things.

"Only I can know things that Ash doesn't know." Kyo had to convince him.

"Okay, then. Spill." Benimaru had his hands crossed across his chest, waiting for something that he could possibly know.

"Well, you won't remember any of them. So why say them? You're letting him walk all over you." Kyo was referring to Ash. "He doesn't know-in 99, I disappeared-you were number one. There were clones. You remember that, don't you?" Kyo asked. Benimaru shook his head.

"Well actually...no. How in the hell do you expect me to remember something as dull as that?" Benimaru laughed slightly. Kyo sighed. Was there any way to convince him? He had gotten though to break through to.

"Fine. Just think about it, though, Beni, think about it. You'll see." Kyo headed away. Benimaru looked at him as he walked away. _(So...he actually has the guts to come over here after he got beaten? Hmm...there must be something...something more...) _Benimaru thought as he quickly headed inside. It had gotten cold outside. Surely, he'd wonder if Ash had known his whereabouts hours ago. He saw Ash walking down the stairs elegantly. Just like he always did. Or maybe that was the way he walked. Benimaru assured himself that it was just to look elegant-in which, he learned that French people liked to do. Or maybe it was just Ash.

"There you are, Benimaru-kun. I was looking all over for you." Ash smriked. Benimaru swore that the smirk never came off his face. He wondered if the smirk was still present while he slept.

"For what?" Benimaru asked.

"We have to eat sometime, don't we?" Ash signaled to the dinning room.

"Oh." Benimaru walked inside with him. He expected the worst-French food. Though, he'd get used to it, couldn't he?

XDXDXD

Benimaru POV

I feel tired...my mind has been racing all day long. About what Kyo said...can it be true? I clutter myself with thoughts as I race into town. It's freezing out here. Ash asked me to get some ingredient. I have it written down on a sheet of paper. It's neatly folded inside one of my pant's pockets. I just can't remember which one...with this damn headache and all...it still hasn't gone away...I thought it was due to not eating anything, but after having eaten something at Ash's house, it still hasn't gone away. I hear honking, then a rush of air blow behind me. I realize that I've almost gotten hit by that car, where now I see the middle finger being struck out for me as he or she drives away. I look at the 'Don't Walk' signal. Man, I've really got to pull my head together.

I head inside the store, making sure to get the right item. He described it to me so much, that I know how to point it out here at this huge store. My hands shake as I get the money out to pay for it. This headache has really gotten to me. I feel as if my head is about to explode. I clear my throat, then stammer something to the clerk, something that I didn't even recognize. What language am I speaking in?

"Excuse me?" She leans forward a bit.

"I-I need some pain pills...c-could you wait while I go get them?" I'm already walking away towards them even before I finish the sentence. She calls me back, but I ignore her. She can wait. I finally find some, then head back to where she waits impatiently. I pay for the things, and as soon as she's sacked the items, I go for the pain pills, and open them. I don't even think twice when I swallow at least three or four of those pills. I finish swallowing them down with a bit of water from the water fountain nearby. I relax against the wall, waiting to see if these pills really work. Or rather, if I'll die from about four of them. All I get is dizziness, but the pain in my head has subsided slightly. Slowly, and relieving, I start to feel it go away. I'm halfway home when out of no where, I hear shots being fired. I duck down shortly after. I realize that I took the more dangerous route. I hear screaming, and more shots. Kami, I've gotta get out of here. I take off running, I run until I feel as if I'm going to pass out. I reach the steps to Ash's house, collapsing at the door. It must've been loud enough, even for Ash to hear. I realize that I've hit my head on the concrete floor. The door opens. My vision is going a blur, I feel someone carrying me inside, questions being shot to me with accents...one of them I recognize as Ash's.

"Benimaru, what's wrong?" I slowly drift off, hoping that I'll die...

XDXDXD

Moment's later, I find myself on the couch, with ice placed on my head. I try to sit up, but my mind starts to spin. I lay back down with a thump.

"Did you go through the dangerous route?" I hear Ash's voice, not too far away, but I don't feel like opening my eyes again. The dizziness is still present. "Don't worry about that alley...they won't shoot you unless you shoot back. Of course, there's always those bullets that are shot in directions you'd never expect...one might hit you." Ash goes on. Sometimes, I just want to tell him to shut up. I only groan, wishing that he hadn't sent me to go get that damn thing at all...

"Well, you did bring back what I wanted...and I do believe that these are yours." He tosses the pills. They land beside me on the couch. I clutch them blindly. They may be my only way out of this life...

XDXDXD

I've had another vision...well, not vision...memory...whatever you call it. It's not all too pleasant, either. It's about someone screaming with pain, their blood being shed along with their tears...and I have a feeling that it's me...

"Benimaru-kun...are you ready to go?" A sudden question brings me out of my thoughts.

"Sure." I reply. After about 30 minutes of waiting for him to get ready, we're finally ready to go. Where are we going? I have no clue...

"There's this bar I know...it's only a few miles away from the town. But I've heard that you get the best French wine...or, rather, the best liquor to take your mind off anything." Ash responds, almost as if reading my mind. I didn't even bother to ask him where we were going. Usually, he won't tell me unless I ask him...or until we're actually there. He's actually driving...this is weird. Usually, he gets his limo to take us anywhere. Though, I don't think that he wants to get jumped along the way or anything...

Before I know it, we're there. I feel my stomach in knots, as if I can sense something wrong...something is going to happen...I know it. But what? Where do I start to help prevent it? There's nothing I can do...it's not like I can do anything. Just have fun...forget all your faults.

XDXDXD

Normal POV

After excessive drinking, Ash and Benimaru were ready to go home.

"No, I don't think you should drive..." Benimaru took hold of Ash's hand as he prepared to open his car door.

"Non sense...I can drive under conditions like these..." Ash put on his now silly-looking smirk due to the alcohol.

"Okay, just put on your seat belt..." Benimaru opened his own door, getting in heavily. Ash got in, then after fumbling on which key was which, they took off.

They never saw it coming...never saw the SUV heading their way, until it was too late. Ash's sporty, small car tumbled, rolling for what seemed forever from the impact. It slid on its hood, stopping moments later, just a few feet away from the bridge's edge. Inside the car, a the only thing that could be seen was a bloodied hand, dangling down, with blood dripping from it.

XDXDXD

SO...What'd you think? I know, I know...this is going a bit off-task from things related to KOF...but what will happen next? Who will die? WILL someone die? Any guesses?

Anyway, thanks for everyone's support once more...I hope you bare with me here...hehehe. Please review! I wish I had as many reviews as I do hits...there's like, 715 hits...and about 38 reviews last time I checked...so, _please_ do me a favor...and review...Later peace! XD


	16. just a Dream

BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I tricked you all! I tricked you all! XD Hehehehe-ahem! (looks around) THANKS to all the peeps who keep supporting me! _Silverquickstar, LegendarySuperNamek, Mark of the Abyss, _and_ Tira-kun_! I love you all! XD Duo Lon is finally back...for a short part, that is. Anyway...I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SNK characters...so :P

Notes: I may interrupt a few times...maybe just once...I lost count. Though, those AN ones are _really_ IMPORTANT. Just so you don't get any confusion if you already think I'm a dude...XP

Chapter 16: _Just a Dream..._

"No!" Benimaru awoke in cold sweat. The rain was pounding on the windows, lightning striking in the background. With quivery breaths, he stumbled into the bathroom, leaning over the sink. His stomach was still in knots. (The dream felt so real...) Benimaru thought while he looked in the mirror.

"You were involved with Lin, weren't you?" A sudden voice asked. Benimaru turned around quickly.

"You...what do you want from me?" Benimaru asked, almost breathlessly.

"I want answers."

"I don't know anything." Benimaru responded while the pale-faced man walked over to him slowly. He was sure his face was just as pale at the moment as well.

"I want to know if you're on the right side..." He stated. This question startled Benimaru.

"What do you mean?" Benimaru seemed confused.

"Ash Crimson...what does he bring to you?" He continued to ask, even if Benimaru didn't know the answer to them.

"I don't know. I don't even know you."

"I'm Duo Lon...remember the bathroom incident? At the soccer game?" His expression never seemed to change. Benimaru thought back. Now he remembered...the voices...the agreement to join Ash...He had forgotten about that...

"I do remember now..." Benimaru seemed to be in a trance. "What do you want?" Benimaru questioned, slipping on the shirt he had taken off before going to sleep.

"I want to know if you were involved with Lin...back in 2000...surely, you remember that, don't you?" Duo Lon asked. Benimaru's hands were placed on his temples. Just trying to remember something gave him a headache.

"No, no, no. I don't remember any of this! How can you think I remember ANYTHING? Anything at all?" Benimaru seemed irritated. This startled Duo Lon.

"You should remember something by now...you can't go on without your previous memories forever, you know...you'll realize when it's too late..." Duo Lon trailed off. Benimaru just looked at him. He had to be right.

"Okay, tell me then. Why aren't I getting any of those memories back?" Benimaru questioned, turning his back away from him.

"I don't have that answer for you...that's why you have to try to remember...only you can do it." Duo Lon spoke with his eyes closed the whole time. Didn't he know that Benimaru could just attack him anytime he wanted to? Benimaru twisted his torso around, but saw no one there.

"What tha..." He shrugged, then decided to go back to the bed, his dream forgotten. But what Duo Lon said was kept inside his mind...he knew there was something to do with that man...he just knew it.

XDXDXD

"Benimaru-kun!" Benimaru heard his name being called downstairs. He groaned. He felt like he had barely gone back to sleep a few minutes ago. He raised his head lazily to look at the clock. His eyes widened in shock. (_What? 3:23 PM already?_) He groaned again. This was going to be a long day. He got up, stretching almost like a cat, then yawned. His thoughts traced back to the dream he had. (_It was just a dream...get over it..._) Benimaru opened the faucet, then splashed some water on his face. He gasped. The water was colder than he thought. Grumbling, he turned on the hot water to make it warmer. He thought about taking a shower, but he'd do it later. For now, he was just going to shave his face. Putting some shaving cream on his face, he carefully began to shave his face. He hated shaving the 'rough' areas around his face and neck. Especially above his upper lip.(AN: Note...I don't shave my face...hehehe. I watch razor commercials. lol) The worst was when and_ if _he got razor burn after. He shaving up his neck when the door slammed open. He let out a slight yelp, then winced in pain. He felt something running down his neck. He already knew...

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt you?" Ash asked almost mockingly.

"Yes." Benimaru gritted through his teeth. "Can't you knock?" He added while he applied some toilet paper to his almost gushing wound.

"Well, I thought about it...but I figured that it'd be fun to see the expression on your face." He smirked.

"What if I was doing something else besides this?" Benimaru asked, a bit disgusted.

"Hmm." Ash shrugged his shoulders. Benimaru looked at the blood that had dripped into the sink.

"What did you want?" Benimaru looked annoyed.

"Ooh, sounds like someone's mad." Ash smirked. Benimaru ignored the statement.

"Well...I wanted to know if you were still alive in here." Ash's smirk never left his face.

"That's all?"

"Oui...partially."

"Then what else?" Benimaru asked. Ash chuckled slightly.

"I've got news for you. I think you'll like it..." Ash trailed off.

"..." Benimaru said nothing.

"I congratulate you..." Ash trailed off again. "...for raising the bar...now, we'll take the lead." Ash finished.

"Good for you..." Benimaru's wound finally stopped bleeding. He got out of the bathroom, leaving Ash standing there. Ash maintained his anger.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Ash asked, following Benimaru as he headed to his closet.

"Of course there is!" Benimaru yelled back. "I almost killed someone." Benimaru was inches away from him. "And you're the one who set me up for all of this." (AN: Duh!)

"You agreed to it, remember?" A small smirk formed on his face. Benimaru didn't say anything else. He had won. Benimaru continued to search for a shirt to wear.

"I have you under control, Benimaru...don't make me do something you'll regret." Ash laughed slightly as he headed out of Benimaru's room. Benimaru closed his eyes. The TV flicked on suddenly.

"...A couple was severely injured last night. They were immediately taken to the hospital where they are found in critical condition. The police still have no leads on who might have been their attacker. The couple-" Benimaru threw a shoe at the TV, cutting it off immediately.

"Argh!" He angrily sat down on the bed. Now he really began to think about Duo Lon and Kyo's words. The words began to sink in slowly...(_Am I on the right side...?_)

XDXDXD

SOMEONE is on PMS...hehehe. Well, I really didn't place a whole lot of AN's like I had said...meh.

Kinda like a short chapter, but I had to end it somehow. lol Anyway, I'm gonna be a bit busy until about Thursday...I have this huge test(English) coming up on Tuesday, then a benchmark(Math) one on Wednesday. So bare with me! Well, I hope you review. Thanks for getting this far! Later peace:D


	17. Revelations

Hello, there, dudes and dudettes...hehehe. I'm back for this short chapter. It'll all end soon-and as soon as I know more about this, maybe I'll continue it as a sequel...so the end is to come soon...and as said...my endings sort-of suck. So if you're disappointed with it, then you know the deal...just a few more chapters to go...maybe. Unless I get inspired or something.

Anyway, thanks to my wonderful reviewers...hehehe. Love it! You guys rock! XD So...thanks to _Axel, LegendarySuperNamek, Sony Love_, and _Orb of Corruption_ for reviewing! XD Thanks y'll!

Note: Translations are at the very end...and italicized...if you can't already notice. :)

Chapter 17: Revelation

"Kyo, get over it...you know he didn't mean anything. He's just confused." Yuki responded.

"No, I'm not going to get over it. I'm going to treat him like any other bastard..." Kyo shot back. Yuki shut her mouth quickly. "Not after this...attacking a couple! I mean, 'common! He HAS turned into the bastard Ash wanted him to be!" Kyo continued while Yuki looked at him silently.

"Kyo-san!" Shingo burst into the room, panting.

"What!"? Kyo shouted.

"I-It's Benimaru-san. He's coming this way!" Shingo looked nervous.

"What?" Kyo couldn't believe his ears.

"Benimaru...he's come here. But why?" Yuki stood up from the bed, looking out the window. Sure enough, Benimaru was walking into their drive-way, a small smile on his face. Kyo ran out his and Yuki's bedroom, and out the front door as if his life was at stake. Walking quickly up to Benimaru, he shoved him. Yuki and Shingo couldn't hear the words from inside, but they knew there were not good ones. They quickly joined Kyo outside-only they stayed back this time.

"Why in the hell did you do that?"

"I wanted to." Benimaru replied simply.

"You know what?" Kyo gave him another shove. Benimaru took it, the smile never came off his face. "You're full of shit."

"Hmm..." Benimaru took out a cigarette, then placed one in his mouth, then took out another and held one out to him.

"You want one? I need a light, anyway." Kyo's anger rose. He yanked it out of his hand, then threw it on the ground.

"You've changed, man. What HAS that bastard done to you?"

"Nothing much..." Benimaru took out his own lighter, seeing as Kyo wasn't going to offer to light it for him. Kyo suddenly remembered.

"You smoke. How did you-" This seemed to startle Benimaru as well.

"How did you know you smoked before?" Kyo asked again.

"I just bought a pack one day..." Benimaru responded, finishing lighting his cigarette.

"Your memories...they might come back after all." Kyo suddenly realized their solution.

"I don't want to know anything about my past. I like the way I live now."

"No, you don't. You have to try and remember." Kyo pointed at him. Benimaru only blew out the smoke, then took another drag.

"Why did you come here, anyway?" Yuki suddenly interrupted them.

"Oh. I almost forgot!" Benimaru smiled again, then turned to Kyo. "This!" Benimaru punched him in the face, sending him back a few feet. Kyo looked up at him, shock filled his expression.

"Kyo!" Yuki ran over to him.

"This is a warning...Don't get in the way." Benimaru laughed, throwing down his cigarette.

As he walked away, Kyo sat there, watching Benimaru walking down the street, his laugh still present.

"Kyo...what are we going to do?" Yuki asked. Shingo helped Kyo up, while Kyo rubbed his jaw.

"I don't know...but we have to stop him...In anyway we can."

XDXDXD

Meanwhile...

"I'm sure he's done his job...I've got him right where I want him..." Ash smirked as he talked over the phone. The door suddenly opened. Ash smirked.

"Well, I've got to go. That certain someone is back..._tchao_." Ash snapped the cell phone shut, then got up to greet Benimaru.

"So...did you give him that nice warning?" Ash asked while Benimaru took the glass of water from the table. Dinner was already set.

"Maybe..." Benimaru smirked. "He took it well." He then took a drink. Ash laughed slightly.

"I'm quite sure he did. Well, Benimaru...until your next mission...we must celebrate. I was thinking of going to a bar-" This suddenly caught Benimaru's attention.

"No!" Benimaru cut him off quickly. He tried to calm down some. "No, I-I just don't think it's such a good idea." He remembered the dream.

"Why not?"

"Because..." Benimaru sighed. "I just don't feel like drinking. Wine is fine. And besides, what better way than to celebrate with wine?" Benimaru pointed out. Ash nodded.

"Ah..._bon, bon_...I see you've learned something that us French like...much like King...I was planning to go to King's pub...surely, she won't let you drive drunk, now would she?" Ash stated, almost as if reading Benimaru's mind. Benimaru was shocked.

"Um, well, uh, I guess not." Benimaru let out a sigh. "Fine, but not too much."

"That's good. _Mais_, first is first-the dinner. Let's eat."

XDXDXD

"Coming right up!" King shouted, then prepared the drinks.

"Well...this isn't...so bad." Benimaru looked around. Everyone inside the bar seemed calm.

"Ey, here's your drink." King finally caught his attention. Ash had already received his own.

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem, kid." She continued on with the others that had arrived. Benimaru frowned._ (Kid?) _Ash laughed lightly, then pushed it aside.

"Cheers...as you put it." Ash smirked, holding up his cup. Benimaru did the same with a hesitant smile. As their drinks clashed, it seemed to signal something else...the beginning of a new destruction...

XDXDXD

"I didn't know King was French, too." Benimaru stated after they had a couple of drinks. "I'm surprised she doesn't know you."

"Oh, a lot of people don't know me because they don't want to know me...thus, they miss out. _Et oui_, King is French." Ash finally finished off as they drove back home.

"Wasn't as bad as I thought..." Benimaru remembered how the accident had actually been in his dream. They were actually sober.

"_Oui_..."

"Well, we've still got a few days before we plan this..."

"You're exactly right...that's why...Kyo is going to fail." Ash had a small pleasant smirk on his face. "He'll get his day..."

XDXDXD

All right! XD It's short, but hey-better than nothin', right? Well...this is it...for now. Please review! Thanks if ya do...hehehe.

Translations:

_Tchao: Bye_

_Mais: But_

_Bon: Good_

_Et: And_

_Oui: Yes_


	18. Secondary Starmark

Here's the next chapter! I was actually brainstorming all day long...hehehe. Anyway, here's the result of my 'so-called' 'brainstorming'. lol As you probably already guessed...I really don't know where it's goin'..._yet_. If anyone knows the right theory about where Ash is really headed to...PLEASE tell me. lol I'll grately appreciate it! Note, this IS my dumb version of this KOF thing...so if characters seem out of character-you'll know why. Please read and review!

Thanks to _Silverquickstar, LegendarySuperNamek, Axel_, and _Ras Frostwhisper_ for reviewing! I really, really thank you guys...without you guys-there wouldn't be anything of this story...it might have turned out to be a yaoi one. So thanks! You guys rock! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the_ SNK_ characters...I think I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter...I'm not too sure. Meh...

Note: Translations(Like in the last chapter) are at the very end. The words are _italicized _throughout the chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 18: _Secondary Starmark_...

"So...tell me again why Kyo is going to fail?" Benimaru murmured.

"He's going to get in the way...that's how." Ash responded.

"Hmm..."

"What? You don't think he will?"

"Of course I think he will...just something wrong with the feeling I have." Benimaru stood up from the couch he had been sitting in.

"Oh really? How is that?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling." He paced around the room for a moment.

"Well...you better get it straightened out..." Ash trailed off, a mischievous smirkformed on his lips as he looked at his newly painted nails. He flipped his hair aside from his face, so that Benimaru could look into both of his eyes. "...Now..." He walked up to him, then pressed something into Benimaru's hand. He leant up to whisper something beside his ear. "...Go..._Allez entreprennent votre démarche_." Benimaru snapped his eyes shut, a small quivery breath escaped his lips. He only nodded, and Ash backed away. Benimaru quickly headed out, not glancing back...not to glance back into those devilish eyes.

XDXDXD

(_Is it wrong? Are Kyo...and Duo Lon right about Ash? I don't know...I'm so confused..._) Benimaru held his head in-between his arms.

"Make it go away...I want to forget about the past..." Benimaru whispered as he rode the bus, clutching the object in his hands while no one was looking. He had to do it...he had to.

Moments later, he arrived at his destination. He entered without precaution. He acted like he was one of them. As he neared the front desk, where a plump woman with glasses sat, with a small smile on her face upon his arrival. His hand moved to the object inside his coat pocket, and the smile suddenly turned into a panicked motion. Benimaru pointed the object, the woman screamed, and held up her hands.

"Give me the money, now!" Benimaru yelled out. The woman didn't move. She was stiffened with fear. Benimaru suddenly pointed to the ceiling. A loud bang filled the room. Now everyone was on the ground. The police making their way to the front. Benimaru wasn't really looking for the money-as far as he was concerned, they had the thing Ash wanted in his hands...and what better way to hide it then in a bank?

"Drop the gun!" The police yelled out behind him. Benimaru smirked, laughing slightly.

"Why should I?" He questioned.

"Just drop the gun!" The police had his own gun pointed to the blonde's back.

"Fine!" Benimaru turned suddenly, then threw a sudden charge of lightning at the three policemen. They were suddenly on the ground, twitching. Some screamed. Benimaru laughed. It echoed through the building. He turned back to the woman, who had already taken out most of the money. Benimaru shook his head, then slapped the money off the desk, startling the panicked woman.

"You know what I want. It's in the back. Just give me the key."

"I-I don't have it sir! I don't even know what you're talking about." She stammered.

"I'll go find it myself, then. Thanks for your help." He aimed the gun at her. He looked into her eyes. For a moment, he hesitated, but then the deafening bang filled the building once more. The people on the ground screamed out. Blood splattered on Benimaru's face. He felt sick. He quickly ran to the secured part of the building-where he would find what he was looking for.

He spotted it. A small smirk on his face appeared. There, in front of him stood the metal door. The only thing that held him back from completing the mission. An echoing bang filled the hallway he was in, then a sharp pain filled his arm. Dropping the gun, the object Ash had handed to him, he clutched his arm. It oozed with blood. He turned around slowly. There stood someone Benimaru had not met before. Somehow, he knew her. She stood there, a gun in one hand, and a blue whip poised in the other.

"Stop right there, Nikaido, Benimaru." She smirked.

"Hmm...I must've missed your name, miss..."

"Whip."

"Quite an obvious, Whip..." Benimaru managed to hold in his pain. Whip watched as the blood dripped onto the marble floor.

"Don't you remember me, Benimaru? I was sure you had..." She let her whip fall to the ground. Benimaru gripped his throbbing arm.

"No...but have you come to stop me?" He managed to say.

"What do you think?" She neared him slowly.

"I think yes." Benimaru made his move, punching her ribs. She lost her breath for a moment, but quickly recovered, using her whip to capture him.

"Hiya!" She kicked him into the wall. Benimaru got up angrily. Was it destined that he was going to fail? No...he couldn't. He rushed at her to attack her. He caught her with his lightning, and she was sent back into the metal door. Benimaru realized that it had dented. She fell to the floor.

He was suddenly thrown against the wall, his head hit first. He saw stars, and a big man, picking him up, and crushing him against his body. Benimaru felt as if every bone in his body had broken. There was a sudden lack of air, then he was dropped back onto the ground. The man looked at him on the ground, and ruffled his sideburns.

"K'...looks like we've got an old teammate here." The man stepped aside, then another man, with silver hair appeared, smoking a cigarette. He took one last drag before he threw it aside, walking up to the blonde on the floor.

"You..." K' shook his head. "And you thought we had betrayed you..." K' trailed off. Benimaru shook his head, trying to rid of the dizziness going through his head. Maxima helped Whip up.

"Hey!" Ralf and Clark entered.

"Well you're a bit late..." Whip grumbled.

"We saved you the hassle." K' spoke to the two soldiers.

"That's our job. What are you doing here?" Ralf demanded.

"Taking care of the intruder." Maxima pointed to the ground, where Benimaru was on his knees, looking at them all with a confused look on his face. (This isn't supposed to happen...) He held his head.

"K'?" A blue-haired girl suddenly appeared next to K', holding onto his arm. She looked almost too innocent.

"Kula. I thought I told you to stay away." K' said to her without looking at her, but rather, at Benimaru, who looked back at him.

"Enough chat. How do I know you guys aren't in this one, too?" Ralf questioned. K' grunted, then slipped on his sunglasses.

"We're out of here. We've done our part. Come on, Kula." He headed for the exit. Benimaru made his move. He ran for the metal door, now weakened, then charged into it. Amazingly, it broke down. There was what he was looking for-the suitcase. He took it-but now, it was the exit that was going to be hard. He was suddenly surrounded by them all.

"Nice try, Nikaido. But you're not getting away this time." Whip, now fully recovered pointed her gun at him once more.

"Guess again." Benimaru looked relieved.

"My, my...quite a crowd you've got here, Benimaru-kun..." Ash's voice suddenly echoed inside the room. Benimaru still held the suitcase in his hand. They all turned around to Ash, who walked over to them with a small smirk on his face.

"Ash Crimson. Is this your bidding?" Whip smirked.

"Hmm, if you say so." Ash stood there for a moment, then the next, he had taken hold of the suitcase.

"_Bon voyage, tout le monde_." He disappeared. Benimaru was left on his own. Of course, he expected this. He was merely the bait for Ash's enemies. He quickly made a desperation exit. He had only made it to the door down the hall when another sharpened pain hit him. His leg felt paralyzed. He fell to the ground, unable to get up. He felt someone in front of him. He looked up, and gasped. It was Kyo, his crimson flame burning in the palm of his hand.

"Get up." Kyo ordered. Benimaru scrambled to his feet, ignoring the pain in his leg. Kyo pressed the button behind him.

"Kyo! What are you doing?"! He heard Ralf and the rest yell as the door shut closed, and enabled Benimaru to escape. Before the door closed shut, Kyo had looked Benimaru in the eye. Why? Why did he help him?

Benimaru thought as he got away...possibly with murder. That woman...he shot her...and for what? All for pleasing Ash? Just so he could get what he wanted.

Moments later, he limped inside the house, out of breath.

"Benimaru. You made it out alive...and just as I suspected...Kyo indeed got involved." Ash's smirk was still present. Benimaru held his arm. The bullet had gone through his arm, he saw. The blood still dribbled from both of his wounds. He felt dizzy, the world seemed to darken.

"Don't worry, Benimaru-kun...you'll get medical attention..." He trailed off, then he heard Ash whisper something in French before he blacked out. "..._Bon travail_."

XDXDXD

Whew! Well, that's this chapter! I hope you guys liked this one...and...I wonder what's in that 'suitcase'? Well, I know...I'm dumb. lol More KOF characters there. Even if I think most of them weren't even in-character. If they were, though-then good for me. I actually got something right.

Anyway, please review...and tell me what you thought about this chapter! Thanks! Later peace! XD

Translations:

Go make your move: _Allez entreprennent votre démarche_

Everyone_: tout le monde_

Happy Voyage_: Bon Voyage_

Good work_: Bon travail_


	19. Reconfirmations Pt 1

Okay! I'm here for this certain short chapter...though, it'll give ya more clues than all the other chapters-so it's not so bad for a short one, eh?

Also, thanks to my fellow reviewers, _LegendarySuperNamek, Silverquickstar, Sony Love, Tira-kun, Ordin Frostbane ,_ and _axel_-you guys ROCK! XD Well, please read and review! (glares) Review, or else I'll demand a certain amount of reviews so you'll _have_ to find people who will review! XP Hehehe. I'm getting evil, ain't I? Well, maybe Ash is rubbing off on me...O.o

Discaimer: I don't own any of the SNK characters...so, um yea...they belong to their prespective owners! XP

Chapter 19: _Reconfirmations Pt 1..._

"Why did you do that?" K' walked up to him.

"He needed to learn a lesson..." Kyo simply stated.

"You let him get away!" Whip joined K' in the argument.

"He needed to learn a lesson? How? By getting away from a crime he committed?" Ralf crossed his arms across his chest, Clark right beside him.

"Kyo, we know you're always the one to solve problems, but I think you should have re-thought your actions just then. Even if that man was once your friend, I doubt that you're getting him back." Clark stated.

"No, I'm not wrong about this. He'll see...he'll see that what he's doing for Ash is wrong." Kyo was even beginning to try to convince himself.

"Well, I sure hope you're right Kyo Kusanagi...because that was a very powerful object in that suitcase-it wasn't just money." Whip shook her head.

"What?" Kyo looked up in shock.

"Oh, _now_ he knows it..." Whip threw down her Whip in frustration, it made a loud snapping noise.

"That's why people like you shouldn't keep things secret that only people like Ash will know, and try to steal it." K' headed out, along with Maxima and Kula. "And that door..." K' shook his head. "Next time, try to make it more secure." He walked away. The rest listened to their foot steps.

"You know, K's got a point..." Clark mumbled.

"Okay, we got the point. Anyone could have broken it down. But now what are we going to do?" Whip asked, turning to Kyo.

"I don't know..."

"Well, you should know. You let that 'friend' of yours get away with it."

"What exactly is 'it', anyway?" Kyo turned to her.

"To tell you the truth, even I don't know. The commander never told us. We know that it's something from the NESTS. See? Even K' didn't know anything about it. He didn't want us to know the rest of it."

"Great...now we don't even know what that son of a bitch is going to do." Ralf threw his hands up in frustration.

"Excuse me?" Whip turned to Ralf.

"Well, I thought for sure you knew." Ralf responded. Clark nodded. Kyo began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Whip demanded.

"To go look for him..."

"You can't do that by yourself!" Whip shouted as Kyo walked further away.

"Watch me!" Kyo shouted back without turning to look at them. "Just watch me...I'll kill that bastard..."

XDXDXD

Benimaru's POV

I awake to more darkness...it's still night. My whole body seems to hurt, and what's worse is that my head is the one I can only recognize that hurts me the most.

"...You're awake." A sudden voice murmured. I open my eyes quickly, and look around me.

"Ash!" That bastard...I groan, holding my head with my good arm. The other arm hurts to even move it.

"You did a good job, Benimaru-kun...I got what I wanted...hmph...it seems that the world doesn't know what a 'good' fellow French man can do these days..." He trails off. I can hear a smirk in his voice.

"I killed her...I didn't want to...but somehow, I did..." I remember the blood, the look on the woman's face.

"You killed her because you wanted to. You did your job." Ash smirks.

"No, I didn't." I reply. Did I? Did I really want to do it? Is she dead? She has to be...

"I've got news for you...she's halfway dead. In a coma." Ash grunted slightly, then sighed.

"What's the difference...I shot her." I mumble.

"Well...I better get back to my room...I have important things to plan for later on, Beni-kun." He walks out of the room while I just lay here, alone to my thoughts. Kyo...why did he help me get away? That's what I'm still trying to figure out...after all I did to him...I'll have a long time to plan for this...just while I'm in bed. After I heal, I know I'll have to make the most important decision...of what's to come.

XDXDXD

Ash's POV

Today's the day...I'll finally expose to the world what I can really do. Well, not all of what I am bound to do later on. Benimaru looks about healed, though he did get some nasty scars. I shudder. Kami, I hope I don't get shot...not anytime soon, anyway.

I look at him sitting on the couch, thinking in almost a pensive thought. Of course, he probably still has nothing to think about. I wonder if he'll ever find out...about what I did. I smirk grimly. Ah, yes. I almost forgot about that incident. This was even before he had lost his memories. Though, right now is not the right time to think about it, rather, about what I'm going to do in these last few hours. Succeeding is certainly one of them..._mais_...I feel something is going to go wrong. I push away those gut-feelings, and set aside a plan.

To be continued...

Translations:

_Mais_: But

XDXDXD

Hahaha, well now I'll be like those annoying anime shows that leave the 'to be continued' thing at the end.

I know, I know. It's freakin' short. Though, I just HAD to put something. Whatever happened to my weekly update, I dunno, I'm still trying to sort this out. Anyway, I hope you review...even if this IS kinda short...what am I saying...not kinda, but like, _really_ short. Meh, I hope you review, anyway. Later peace! XD


	20. Reconfirmations Pt 2

**All right, dudes and dudettes! This is the second to last chapter for this story...if its a disappointment for some of you on how I plan to end this, then please tell me what I could have done...but in a nice way! **

**Anyway, thanks to my fellow reviewers that actually got the chance to review the last chapter! _axel, LegendarySuperNamek, Silverquickstar, _and _Morbent Fell._ Thanks you guys! XD**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the SNK characters used in this fic! Also...a certain part of the ending from the 3 Sacred Treasures team that is italicized.

**Notes:** _Italicized_ parts are flashbacks(part of ending from the ending in KOF 2003...you'll know once you get to it...it's like a classic...hehehe)Translations are at the end...and are italicized in the chapter-so no worries!

Chapter 20: _Reconfirmations Pt 2_

(_Where can he be?_) Kyo paced around his room, Yuki stood at the door, looking at him with nervousness.

"Kyo?" Her voice seemed to break at his name.

"What?" Kyo stopped pacing for a moment, his back was to her.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"I'm fine."

"Okay..."

"Look, I'm going to go. Make sure you and Shingo stay here." Kyo headed out.

"But-" Yuki began, but got cut off as Kyo turned around, and pointed at her.

"Just stay!" Kyo ordered. This kept Yuki quiet. Kyo left without another word, slamming the front door...

XDXDXD

Meanwhile...

"Today's the day, Beni-kun!" Ash laughed, a small hint of evilness in his laughter.

"Hmm..." Ash looked over to Benimaru, who was slumped on the couch, looking at the scar on his arm.

"What's the matter? Aren't you excited?" Ash smirked, going over to him.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just don't feel like doing whatever it is you're going to do..." Benimaru replied with almost no emotion at all.

"_Et... pourquoi pas_?" Ash smirked. Benimaru groaned.

"You know I can't understand that...why do you speak to me in French for?" Benimaru looked at him.

"Hmm...someone has an attitude today." Ash laughed slightly, placing his finger to his own lips for a moment in thought.

"Benimaru-kun...I have a new idea. Maybe you'll like this one." Ash's small smile became another one of his smirks as he finished his sentence. "I know your friends will..."

XDXDXD

"Where can that damn bastard be hiding at? For all I know he could be planning it up...whatever was in that damn suitcase." Kyo grumbled along the way as he walked down the streets. He couldn't care less of what people thought of him as they heard him almost talking to himself as if he was crazy.

He ventured far into an alley, where he thought he'd find who he was looking for, but instead found someone he preferred he'd rather not have met.

"Kusanagi...still chasing after that fag?" A deep voice suddenly filled the alley. Kyo looked behind him, but saw nothing. He turned around, and found someone there suddenly. Kyo stepped back, almost tripping over his own feet at the shock of it.

"Yagami. What the hell are you doing here?"

"None of your business." Iori grumbled.

"Then how do you know I was looking for Ash?" Kyo demanded.

"Oh, no...I wasn't talking about that certain faggot...I was talking about your friend...Nikaido." Iori had a small, vile smirk on his face.

"Shut up."

"You're still defending him, aren't you?" Iori laughed. "You know Ash has got him now. You're just afraid that he'll beat you now, aren't you? You're afraid that your friend is going to defeat you-"

"Shut up!" Kyo's anger flared.

"Hmph. You might as well stop. You're too late. He's made a decision. He'll eventually destroy you..." Iori smirked.

"Ash marked you next-you're the one who's afraid that he'll get you." Kyo remembered when Chizuru had gotten the Yata mirror taken away from her. Iori closed his eyes tightly, remembering the incident.

_"...And now who will serve me next?" Ash seemed to be in thought. "...I got it! Iori Yagami! You're it! Full of so many surprises. I'll not tire of you." _

_"Bah! That's rich! Me, serve the likes of you? Contrarily, I'm gonna tear your dreams up one by one." Iori tried to uppercut him with his flame, but failed as Ash teleported behind him._

_" Ah hah, hah. That sounds delicious..." Ash had the small smirk on his face. "I bid you farewell for now. Bonvoyage... Hoo, hoo, hoo...ah, ha, ha!"_

"Admit it, you're afraid!" Kyo shouted, snapping him back into the present.

"Shut up! I don't feel that kind of foolishness. He's the one who should fear me." Iori turned his back toward Kyo.

"We have to stop him from going any further."

"Yes...I we have to stop him..." Iori seemed silent for a moment.

"Then help me find him." Kyo demanded.

"I don't need to. I already know." Iori began to walk away from him.

"What? Where is he? This is important, Iori. Tell me where he is!" Kyo's hand moved to Iori's shoulder, where he attempted to turn him around, but Iori managed to shrug his hand away. Iori's stare seemed serious now.

"Very well...but...I doubt that we'll get there in time."

XDXDXD

"This is very..._fascinant_..." Ash smirked. "How nice of you to protect your elderly father...almost ancient, I suppose. My career still has a long way..." Ash trailed off.

"Just who do you think you are?"! Yuri shouted, barely able to stand from the fight she had just fought alongside her brother. Ryo lay faced down on the ground, unconscious.

"Hmph...why, how should I put this?" Ash trailed off in thought. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but then shut it quickly. He formed a small smile on his face. "This is vague. It seems as if I have plans else where." Ash snapped his fingers.

"_Allons_." He walked away. Benimaru let go of Robert, who had finally given up struggling, then left without another word. Yuri went over to Robert.

"What...what is Benimaru doing with that man? I don't understand." Robert managed to say.

"I don't know. Father is fine. We should be grateful for that." Yuri shook her head. "What did he want from us...?"

XDXDXD

"I got the first one...this is going quite well, don't you think?" Ash asked Benimaru, who walked alongside him. He then remembered. "Say, how come you understood what I said just a while ago?" Ash smirked.

"I don't know. You snapped your fingers."

"You're like my obedient dog, aren't you?" Ash laughed slightly.

"I'm _not_ your dog." Benimaru tried to hold back his anger.

"I just assumed, Beni-kun. No reason to get mad..." Ash trailed off, almost in thought.

"What next?" Benimaru still had the nerve to ask.

"Hmm...Terry Bogard." Ash managed a short laugh. "...I'm quite sure he'll want to see me again."

XDXDXD

_(Why am I having these sudden headaches? Why at this time?) _Benimaru closed his eyes for an instant. A sudden image flashed in his head. His eyes widened.

"Benimaru? What's the matter?" Ash asked.

"N-nothing..." Benimaru assured him, walking along side him.

"It's weird...every time you do that, you scare me." Ash stopped walking for an instant. (_Maybe he's getting his memories back...no, not at this time-I'm just too close to my goal..._) Ash turned to Benimaru, who still held his head.

"I think Robert hit me on the head a bit too hard..." Benimaru took his hand away. Ash noticed blood flowing from the side of his neck.

"You're bleeding!" Ash caught Benimaru's hand before he went to reach up at it again. "It's...it's coming from your ear." Ash commented. Benimaru looked at his glove. It had blood smeared onto it.

"...it's no big deal...let's just keep going." Benimaru seemed frustrated. (_Why does this always happen to me?_)

"Fine...whatever you say." Ash sighed. They continued to walk to their next destination...

XDXDXD

"He's not here!" Kyo kicked a box in frustration.

"Hmm...there's no trace that he could've been here. Maybe he's elsewhere." Iori sniffed the air.

"I think he's going to come back to this spot at a later time." Kyo looked around.

"Well then...we'll just wait for him here." Iori stood beside the door.

"Good idea." Kyo, for once, agreed with the Yagami. "Let's just wait..." Kyo's eyes widened as his eye caught something familiar. "No way..." He pulled off the sheets from the object. Iori now stood beside him.

"That son of a bitch has been planning this for a long time..." Kyo trailed off. Iori laughed for no particular reason.

"Looks like we've gone back to the past, eh Kusanagi?"

XDXDXD

"Something feels wrong..." Ash murmured to himself as they walked inside Terry's apartment. Ash's eyes widened. (_He's not here...) _Ash turned back to the door. Benimaru followed him.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmph. It seems like Terry has been warned. We must go. Come on!" Ash signaled him out.

XDXDXD

"I came here as fast as I could." Terry tried to catch his breath at the door.

"That's good. Now it's Ash's turn to come running back to this place." Kyo looked under some more sheeted objects.

"Ash?" Terry grunted. "What does that wimp have to do with this place?" Terry headed over to Kyo.

"He's planning something with all this." Kyo responded.

"From what we've seen so far, he's been sneaky about it." Iori suddenly spoke up from the shadows, startling Terry.

"What's he doing here?" Terry asked.

"He helped me find this place...we're going to have to fight together in this if we want to win." Kyo responded. Kyo then smirked. "It won't be long before he and Benimaru get here...we'll be sure to surprise him this time..."

XDXDXD

A few moments later...

Ash stopped by the door to the warehouse, putting his index finger to his lips, indicating for Benimaru to keep quiet. _(Oui...I was right. They've caught up to my plans...)_ Ash leaned back onto the wall outside of the warehouse. (_Now is the time to use the power of the Yata mirror...) _Ash closed his eyes, and whispered a chant. Once he was done, he then smirked. (_Oh, how they'll enjoy the surprise...) _He looked over to Benimaru, who still held his ear. The blood dripped off from his elbow, as the blood ran down quickly.

"Now is the time..." Ash whispered. "Now our bondage breaks..." He sensed that it was all going to come to an end soon.

XDXDXD

Inside the warehouse...

"Hey! What was that noise?" Terry and the rest heard it coming from above.

"It's him. I can smell it...that bastard is too smart to come in through the front." Iori looked up as well, a stern, angry look on his face.

"That coward..." Kyo was trying to spot something from above, but failed.

"...Oh, my...what a crowd I've got here..." Ash's voice suddenly echoed through the warehouse.

"Show yourself, you bastard!" Kyo yelled out.

"Aha, ha, ha...gladly." Ash suddenly appeared behind Kyo. Before Kyo knew it, he was on the ground, and Ash's mocking laughter filled the warehouse. Ash was then hit by purple flame. Iori rushed at him, and held him, and threw him onto the ground, shouting out.

"_Iku zo_!" He then picked Ash up by his neck, and held him in the air. He surrounded himself with a flaming pillar. Iori finished with an explosive crimson blast that sent Ash flying across the room. "_Shine_!" Ash lay still for a moment.

"Whoa! I think that did it, Iori!" Terry seemed surprised. Ash grunted. He let out a small laugh.

"Don't you ever give up?" Ash stood up slowly. Blood ran down his nose slowly.

"I'm going to finish you off!" Kyo ran toward him. Ash disappeared before Kyo could uppercut him with his flame.

"Aggressive, now are we?" Ash laughed.

"Come and get it!" Terry punched him from behind, sending him skidding onto the ground.

"Argh!" Ash yelled out, frustrated. "Hmph." He snapped his fingers. The lights suddenly flickered off. Kyo's eyes widened. Ash stood there, it had almost been as if they hadn't even touched him.

"_Bonjour_, Kyo. I see you've had your share of what I'm capable of..." Ash suddenly stepped out a little more.

"What did you do to him?"! Kyo shouted.

"Nothing, really." Ash shoved Benimaru to stand. Benimaru had a bandana tied around his mouth. His eyes were now fixed on Kyo's, who now looked at him, then back at Ash.

"It seems as if I've yet tricked you again, Kyo Kusanagi..." Ash smirked.

"Let him go." Kyo took a step, but his eyes were suddenly fixed on what Ash had in his hands.

"Take another step...and I'll make sure none of you make it out of here alive..." Ash smirked while closing his eyes. His finger was fixed on the detonator's button. "Your friend...he was quite an obedient one..." Ash let out a short laugh. "It was nice working with you, Beni-kun. But it all ends here." Ash opened his eyes, then turned to look at Benimaru. His face neared his bloodied ear, then he whispered something in French. "_Cette mission... plus de_."

"Take this!" Out of almost no where, a crimson flame struck both Ash and Benimaru. Kyo and the rest looked in the direction it had come from.

"K'. What in the hell are you doing here?" Kyo seemed angered. K' grunted slightly with a small smile.

"Anyone with the mind to use something of the NESTS again is on my to kill list." K' turned to Ash, who had recovered from the sudden blast. He suddenly saw someone else there. Blue hair, and an almost innocent look on her face. She blew an icy wind, which sent him back onto the ground while K' managed to take Ash by the hair, and threaten him with his flame.

"Leave him to us. This isn't any of your business." Kyo took another step. Kula slid on the ground, almost as if the ground was made of ice, and knocked Kyo down. Kyo fell on his back, his breath gone for a few seconds. He looked up to Kula's image. She smiled at him almost too innocently.

"Leave us. We'll take care of this from here." K' smirked, looking at Ash, who struggled in his arms.

"Fools. I can't be defeated this easily." Ash laughed. It sent an ongoing chill in almost everyone's spine. "This is my spot light!" Ash suddenly lit himself with his green flame, which sent K' back like some explosion. Ash's eyes gleamed almost red. He smirked now. He began to form the ball of green flame.

"_Au revoir_...until the next time we meet, Iori Yagami! Aha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" He released his _Thermidor _attack, then vanished into almost thin air. The flame hit almost everyone. Iori was the first to recover.

"Come back here, you bastard!" He yelled. Terry suddenly remembered about the detonator. He picked it up.

"It was all a fake!" Terry yelled out to Kyo who got up, suddenly remembering about Benimaru. He went over to him. It looked like he had hit his head with something. (_Why in the hell does it always have to be his damn head?_) Kyo thought with frustration. _(...He got away...again. I wonder...what are his true intentions...?_)

XDXDXD

Okay...so what'd you think? Common, don't tell me it was dumb or anything...I spent practically half the day trying to write it! lol Anyway...this next chapter will be the last, so if you would review, it would be awesome. Also, a pretty lengthy chapter for you all! Thanks for all your support everyone! XD

And...if you didn't get what was actually in that suitcase after reading...he was actually going to use the 'battle data analyzer' to make clones of himself. Though, that plan was ruined(as you can clearly see)-but was it his real intention? I plan to make a sequel...that's when I gather a bit more info. Whoa! And...I just noticed...my first fic without yaoi in it. Proud of myself, ain't I? Although, I've still got the next chapter to screw it up! lol NOW...will Benimaru REMEMBER anything in the next chapter? Find out next time! Please review! Later, peace!

Translations:

(Iori)

_Iku zo: _Here I come!

_Shine: _Die!

(Ash)

_Et... pourquoi pas: _And...why not?

_Fascinant:_ Intriguing

_Bonvoyage: _Good trip

_Allons: _Let's go

_Oui: _Yes

_Cette mission...plus de_: This mission...is over.

_Au revoir_: Good bye.


	21. The Epilogue Memories Return?

All right! Here's the last one! Short and just right to finally end this. lol Don't worry...I'll come up with more fics soon! Please review! Thanks!

**Thanks to ALL my reviewers! XD Without you, this wouldn't have been possible...no, really! **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SNK characters I used in this fic...or any other.

Chapter 21: _The Epilogue- Memories return?_

"Look! He's waking up, Kyo-san!" Shingo beamed.

"About time." Kyo smirked, then headed over to Benimaru, who groaned, trying to adjust to the bright light of the room

"What...?" Benimaru tried to sit up, but his body replied otherwise. He lay back down with a frustrated sigh.

"Are you with us now?" Kyo asked.

"What do you mean? I'm awake already..." Benimaru looked around. They seemed to be at Kyo's house.

"You know, with us. You hated us, remember?" Kyo looked at him.

"Hated? When did I ever hate you? Oh yea...ever since you decided to barge into my life." Benimaru groaned.

"Well, I think you've got your memories back." Kyo sighed. "But...now you just don't remember all the rest, can you?"

"Remember what?" Benimaru looked at Kyo.

"Ash? You don't remember any of that?" Kyo continued. Benimaru still looked puzzled.

"Ash?"

"Well...I suppose having you back on our side is good enough." Kyo laughed.

"What-what do you mean?" Benimaru now sat up in bed. "Common, you can't leave me without memories!" Benimaru really wanted to know.

"Seriously, you don't remember anything?" Kyo stopped laughing for a moment.

"You don't remember when you hit Kyo-san or anything else?" Shingo spoke up.

"No...but that would have been something." Benimaru smirked.

"You better be lucky I didn't have the time to hurt you, swishface." Kyo grinned like an idiot.

"Swishface?"! Benimaru stood out of bed, his injuries forgotten. "I'll show you a thing or two, you-"

"Umm...guys?" Shingo's voice cracked with slight nervousness.

"Glad to have you back, girly-boy." Kyo smacked him on the shoulder.

"Yea? Well you better be."

"Shut up already. Now I wish you were back with Ash." Kyo laughed.

"Ash? Why in the heck do you keep saying things about him and me for?" Benimaru asked with confusion.

"From what I saw, you two were buddies." Kyo smiled. "_Really_ good ones. Don't worry. His plan was ruined...we've got the next KOF to figure things out." Kyo looked out the window.

"Tell me everything...I want to know what he was planning." Benimaru looked out the window as well. Kyo laughed slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll inform you about _everything_..."

End?

XDXDXD

Okay...this was really short-but what do you expect from an epilogue? Hehehe. Looks like Beni FINALLY recovered his memories, all right. lol Well, this is really the end. Looks like I didn't screw it up! It stayed non-yaoi! XD Anyway, tell me what you thought about this whole story...'cause there will be a sequel soon...Later, peace! XD

**One last thanks to you all...**thanks to the very first person who reviewed...(and so on)

_Silverquickstar_! XD I hope you have a good B-day today! This one goes out to you-even if it is a bit short! Thanks for reviewing it! And...please update your fic soon!  
_Tira-kun_! Thanks for being the second one to review my fic! XD I hope you stick around for the sequel...in which I have not a clue when I'm going to start it. lol Thanks for all your wonderful comments!  
_Mark of the Abyss_! Thanks for supporting me, dude! XD I really appreciate it! Thanks for(somehow) helping me keep this story straight...if you know what I mean.(wnks) Hahaha, well anyway, thanks for all your reviews!  
_Sony Love_! Hey! I hope you've been doing great! Thanks for all your reviews! I hope you make your fic soon, okay? Thanks for your wonderful reviews!  
_Minty_! Umm...thanks for your one review! I appreciate it! XD  
_LegendarySuperNamek_! Hello there! Thanks for all your reviews...and suggestions! lol I hope you continue your fic soon! XD Thanks for your awesome comments, and what not! I really appreciate it!  
_axel_! Thanks for your support! Yea! XD I hope you stick around for more you crazed Ash fan!(I meant that in a good way)lol I really wonder...what IS he planning up? lol Anyway, I hope you're doing great over where you are! Thanks bunches, love and peace!  
_lov_! Thanks for your review at the end! I appreciate it! And yea...I'll try to put a fic with the Ikari warriors! lol Thanks! XD  
So now...Thanks to all my reviewers! Have an awesome day! Later! XD


End file.
